The Orphan
by narutonarutolove
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata had a simple life. She was a prankster and a hardcore b*tch. With her friends Temari, Tenten and Ino it was all fun and games. She just didn't expect Uchiha Sasuke, lead singer of Sin mess it up. She was Hyuuga Hinata, age 17, and an orphan.
1. NEW CHAPTER UP!

**I have posted the first new chapter! But for some reason it's not alerting or anything, but its there non-the less! So check it out! Ill dabble with TRYING to correct this crap tomorrow.**

**But the new re written chapter on both TO and HCM are here, so go read my little ducklings! –snorts in laughter-**


	2. Chapter 1: Bets and Sharp Things

Ino sang quietly under her breath as she pushed open the multi-colored door that was Hinata's room. Her bare feet padding silently on the honey colored wooden floor as she headed towards the bed at the far right corner of the room, her blond hair, disheveled, swayed at every step she took. In her small, well-manicured hands she held a grey plaid mini skirt along with a yellow blouse in white hangers.

An excited smile stretched onto her pale pink lips; her wide blue mischievous eyes shone as they landed upon the still figure in the bed.

Blue hair peeked out of the top of the covers, along with a pale arm swung over at the edge, fingers brushing the floor; Ino strode forward towards the queen sized bed and began nudging the figure that was basically mummified by the thick covers.

"Hinataaa…Wake up." She said in a sing-song voice.

The bulge shifted, and the hanging arm retracted back inside the covers, which were pulled down to reveal half hooded eyes filled with questioning. They shifted at the objects in Ino's hand, flickered towards her face, back to the clothes, then back to her face. "That yellow makes you look sallow." The normally smooth voice was raspy with sleep. "Wear a softer –" She was cut off by a wide yawn which caused her eyes to water, she smacked her lips together before she continued.

"Wear a soft blue and white, blue patterned skirt and white sandals."

Ino interrupted her. "No heels?"

"No, you tall enough as it is." As an after thought, the pale eyed girl added, "Wear your hair in a half pony tail. I don't have to tell you –yawn – the details."

Ino grinned. "I'm so excited!" She squealed, causing her blue haired friend to flinch. "I know, now go –yawn –." Humming happily, Ino nearly skipped out of the room, also nearly forgetting to close the door with a sheepish, yet bright grin. Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

A few moments later showed Hinata staring blearily at the door for a few moments before she sat up, and raked her hand through her unnatural blue hair. She raised her arms above her head, stretching and arching slowly in a cat-like manner, yawning loudly. She remained stiff for a few moments before falling back limp against the bed.

A smile made its way onto her lips as her gaze shifted towards the window next to her bed, the white curtains fluttering gently as the wind blew above her. She reached under her pillow and felt around before her hand clumsily grasped her cellphone and flipped it. _**6:58am **_it read. "You certainly woke up early…" She murmured about Ino, knowing that the tall blonde would usually sleep till the afternoon.

She ripped the covers off and swung her long pale legs over the edge, scratching her head, making it even messier than it was and padded off to the bathroom.

When she came back out her long blue hair was damp and her body wrapped in a white robe. She walked towards the dresser, pulled it open and rummaging through, before pulling out a simple shirt and shorts, along with an underwear and bra.

After dressing she combed her hair in quick strokes before she headed to the kitchen, where she found Temari, leaning casually against the counter, flipping the through the newspaper for the cartoons and games. "Morning." Hinata flashed Temari a cheerful smile, her response was a grunt. Temari wasn't a morning person.

"So, Hinata." Temari said as she doodled mustaches and whatnot over the little drawings, her short sandy blond hair tied in a messy bun at the back of her head, with strands falling messily across her face. She automatically brushed them away and tucked them behind her pierced ears. "What are gonna do today?"

Hinata, who had been contemplating what to make for breakfast, and was now pulling ingredients from the refrigerator, hummed in question, "I honestly have no clue, Neji isn't here so I can't braid his hair –"

"You gotta admit, for a guy he has great hair."

"–Yeah I know, right? Anyway, Gaara isn't here either, so it'd be pretty boring if we went to the track to race."

Temari's eyebrows rose. "There are four of us, how can that be boring?"

"Well, not boring_,_ but I mean like, he brings this certain sarcasm to things, oh wait, that's Neji, and he's good competition –"

"Gaara or Neji?"

"Gaara, Temari can you help me find the oil? I can't find it…"

Temari's eyebrows furrowed as she flipped a page in the paper to an article, now drawing over a picture of Aerosmith. "Olive or Canola?"

"Canola, I'm making waffles."

Temari hesitated. "Try the fridge." She said slowly.

Hinata walked over to the fridge, laughing when she found the bottle of Vegetable Oil. "Why the hell is this in the fridge, Temari?" She snorted with a smile. "What the hell? Really?"

Temari broke into an amused smile. "I think Tenten put it there, you know the poor girl can't cook, one would think by the dumplings on her head she'd know to at least fry it, but no, she has to go and burn it, wasting perfectly good food."

Hinata smile as she mixed the batter. "She can't even boil water, I pity the girl. Is it even _possible_ to _burn_ water?"

"Apparently it is." Came the dry response.

"**IINOOOO!**" Hinata and Temari poked their heads out of the archway door curiously, their conversation interrupted by the shriek from upstairs. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Hinata murmured, paying exclusive attention to the clattering and apparent battle upstairs. "I bet you five dollars Ino did something to her weapons." Temari whispered, her green eyes (**1**) wide as she stared at the stairs were books, knives, and other rather harmful objects found home in. "I bet you twenty she cut off her buns." "Ooh, I should have said that. Deal."

Mere moments later, a whirlwind of blond, glinting gray and brown came clashing down the stairs with threats of promising pain.

Minutes later Temari was clucking over the injuries Ino and Tenten had, tending to them, the former and latter glaring at each other, while Hinata leaned against the sink, her arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving frown on her face. Ino and Tenten squirmed guiltily, both of them sporting scratches and bruises with a few well-placed sharp objects which were non-too gently removed.

It was no secret in the household that Hinata was the only person who could just stare and make you break down in five seconds flat if you didn't get the looks in a regular basis. Right now Ino was guiltily tugging her long blond hair, her blue eyes darting everywhere around the kitchen but Hinata, while Tenten was scratching and rubbing her shoulder, a habit she had whenever she felt bad or nervous, but that didn't stop her chocolate brown eyes from glaring steels at Ino, who had indeed cut off the hair on one side of her head. Now Tenten had mid length hair on one side, and un-even chin length hair on the other. Temari was throwing curious looks at Tenten's dark brown hair, wondering that could be done to save it.

"Just what were you two thinking?"

The two girls sitting on the stools by the wooden counter hesitated, but as if an ON button had been pressed, they both started shouting simultaneously along with hand movements to support their claims. After a few seconds, to which neither noticed the pulsing vein appearing in Hinata's forehead, Hinata stepped forward and slammed her hand upon the counter. The marble under her hand cracked. "Enough!" She snapped her unnatural white eyes ablaze with anger and disappointment. "I don't even need to ask just what the _fuck_ happened up there! You just can't go cutting people's hair when you feel like it Ino. Temari." Hinata's eyes shifted toward Temari who nodden and with a flick of her wrist, a seemingly invisible wind blew, the result was Ino's beautiful silky hair was suddenly on the floor, causing the owner of the hair to screech in horror. "Zip it, Ino! You brought this on yourself. How do you feel that Temari cut your hair?" Hinata questioned sternly.

Ino looked at Hinata through enraged blue orbs. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Temari took charge. "Then how do you think Tenten feels, you cut her hair for no reason."

"She wouldn't wake up! She told me to wake her up, and if she didn't to do something!"

"I didn't mean cutting my hair you _psychotic_ bitc–"

"That's no excuse, Yamanaka!" Ino winced at the use of her surname. "You know better! That was stupid and childish! If she didn't wake up, get me or Hinata!"

Tenten threw Ino a smug look, which did not go unnoticed by Hinata's or Temari's, sharp eye. "And you! You know better than to throw kunai's and senbon's, among others! To each other! No matter how angered off you are Tenten you can't do that. You could have killed Ino." Temari stated, punctuating her words with a rather harsh poke on a bruise on Tenten's arm, which caused her to yelp.

Hinata sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tenten, go the living room, Ino, dining room. Stay until I call you back."

Hinata's order was countered with protests, which were soundly shut at Temari's bark to be quiet and do as their told, and grudgingly the two girls stood up, muttering about the unfairness of the situation and sulked to their destinations.

Hinata leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest watching Temari expectantly, and with a huff, Temari grudgingly herself, handed Hinata the owned money, which the latter tucked away in her pocket with a grin. "Nice doing business with you." Hinata said smugly as she poured batter into the waffle maker.

"Yeah, I bet it is." The sandy blond haired girl murmured, walking out of the kitchen towards her own room side stepping the glinting objects on the stairs to get ready for the day.

-O-

_**Finally, the first re-written chapter of The Orphan.**_

_**One of the reasons I took some time off was because I wanted to improve my writing, so I've spent the last couple of years reading different writing styles and such, I hope you guys leave a review on your opinion of my writing now.**_

_**I really want to thank "Her Highness Gaki-chan" She said something to me that really helped and lifted a great weight off my shoulders. She is the first person to tell me that, so it defiantly helped the pressure, of writing and posting on time, dissolve. So a huge shout out to her, and another thank you.**_

_**I apologize to my old readers for taking such a long time, and thanks guys for waiting.**_

_**Everyone who took time to review, thank you.**_

_**Everyone who favorite/alert (ed) this story, thank you!**_

_**Please tell me your opinions on my writing now.**_

_**I'm currently editing the second chapter of TOA.**_

_**Thank you all for being here, truly, old and new,**_

_**NarutoNarutoLove**_

_**P.S. give me ideas for future chapters!**_

_**P.P.S. I got the content below is not mine, belongs to someone else (think) but it was so funny I just decided to put it here. I can't ask the author since it was years ago…**_

**See this button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Click on it and a leprechaun with a pot full of gold will appear before you riding a rainbow.**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2: Yet to fix

**The Orphan**

Ino, one of Hinata's best friends walked into Hinata's room holding a grey mini skirt, with a yellow shirt. Ino was a girl with blue bright eyes and waist length blond hair that was always held in a high pony tail.

She saw Hinata sleeping peacefully on a red and black bed with her right arm hanging limply on the edge causing her fingers to touch the floor. Her head was turned towards the door and the covers were halfway on the floor and half on Hinata's back. "Aww." Ino whispered. She looked so cute. Ino grinned evilly before walking towards the foot of the bed and climbed on it cloths still in hand as she began crawling towards Hinata's side. She looked at Hinata's peaceful face once more before leaning in next to her ear. She took a deep breath. "Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes shot open as she jumped and landed on the floor with a muffled 'ow'. "Oh good you're up."Ino said as she climbed out of Hinata's bed.

Hinata glared harshly at Ino, her eyes flickering black and yellow briefly before going back to white. "What do you want Ino." Hinata grumbled turning on her side closing her eyes again still on the floor. "Hinata I need you're opinion." Ino stated kicking Hinata in the stomach causing Hinata to open her eyes and clench her stomach releasing a groan. "Fuck you and leave my room before I bite you and you'll miss you're date." Hinata said eyes narrowing saying that she meant it and was not playing.

Ino, being in the exited mood she was in ignored the warning shoving the cloths she held in her hands in Hinata's face. "Should I wear this?" She squealed pulling back the shirt and skirt and placed them in front of her as if she were wearing it. Hinata just glared at it. "Put on a blue shirt." With that Hinata angrily pushed Ino out of her room only to come back out 5 minutes later bathed and fully dressed.

She went down stairs to see Temari, a dirty blond haired girl that held her hair in four spiky pony tails on the back of her head with razing blue eyes also, except hers were a bluish purple. And Tenten, a brown haired girl with her hair held in two buns on each side of her head with brown eyes were discussing about random things. Hinata smiled at their morning ritual. Everyday they would discuss about whatever they felt needed to be clarified. Tenten was yelling at Temari saying that Neji was much hotter that Brad Pitt; and Temari yelling saying that Brad Pitt was hotter than Neji. Temari knew Neji was much hotter, but she just wanted to bother Tenten. Then somehow the conversation led about what they were going to eat, creepy how they did that without anyone hardly noticing. "Oh, good morning Hina-chan!" Tenten, who finally noticed Hinata standing there, yelled jumping out of her seat to go to Hinata in a bone crushing hug.

Temari, smiled brightly also and went to join in hugging Hinata. "It's 5:43 you should have been up along time ago." Temari stated sitting back down followed by Tenten who did the same.

Hinata just shrugged before going to the fridge taking out a gallon of milk placing it on the black marble counter followed suit by a box of cereal and three cereal bowls along with three spoons. Ino, who had come from downstairs wearing the same grey skirt except she took Hinata's advice and wore a blue shirt matching her bright blue eyes. She had light touch of light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She had her hair in her usual style, in a high pony tail with her long chin length bangs covering her right eye. With grey two inch heels. She looked stunningly beautiful. Of course, what else would you expect form a deity. She noticed the cereal on the counter in front of TenTen and Temari who were glaring holes in it.

"Can't we have something else?" The three of them wined eyeing Hinata as she took out a piece of raw meat from the fridge along with a packet of blood. Hinata smiled and shook her head. "Nope." TenTen, Temari and Ino pouted crossing their arms over their chests looking away in disappointed. No matter what you can never be down around these people.

The girls were chatting and discussing about everything. Ino was saying that Deidara, her big brother, who is practically a replica of Ino, they both held blond hair in a high pony tail except Ino's was much longer. They both had bright blue eyes, except Deidara's are a lightning blue color is coming soon to visit. Deidara is a vampire, so imagine. TenTen about how exited she was that Neji was arriving in Japan today and that she couldn't wait to see him. Temari about how much she misses her brothers and that she wonders if Gaara is safe and what Kankuro Is doing. Hinata..."Its 8:05!" Came a voice on the other room. The two blonds and brown haired girl looked at each other then back at the door before scrambling up from the blood red painted stools and scrambled towards the front door to see Hinata holding the front door open with one hand and the other holding a black book bag with a red rose. Hinata's hokuro insignia.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Neji at the air port?" Ino asked as she looked at Hinata questionably. Hinata just shrugged and grinned at her. "I got banned from there I'm not aloud to even be near it." Hinata laughed as her friends gave her warning glances. "Neji is bound to find out sooner or later." With that Hinata pushed all three of her friends out of the door's way. "You are such a handful." Ino puffed crossing her arms and looking away. "But you still love me." Hinata grinned as she and Temari and Tenten started to laugh. Ino looked annoyed for a second before laughing along with the others.

-Four friends….Four Equals….Four sisters forever-

-O-

**Hello! My second chapter i hope its good. Im open for ideas but i dont know if ill use them, its a 50 50 chance. Thanks again to BluAugust for helping me publish my story and guide me through the steps. Read BluAugust stories they are really good trust me. Anyway, review or dont review either way thanks. I dont know why. –grin- i have other stories if you want them then ask through mesages not reviews cuase i pay more attention to my inbox tan anything else lolp.**

**Good day or night or whatever. –smile-**


	4. Chapter 3: Yet to fix

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ok class shut up and listen, don't make me repeat myself." Warned a teacher as she glared at the classroom, but mostly at Hinata since she was throwing blank papers at everyone.

Hinata went to a different school than Ino and TenTen and Temari. Those three went to a school called Konoha Leaf for gifted children. Hinata went to a school called Iwa high. She was practically hated by all teachers; most students were both disgusted and afraid of her. She was never accepted in the school because she was an Orphan, and a trouble maker.

The teacher was talking about something involving the brain and fingers. But one question…What the hell did that have to do with English!?

Hinata groaned and banged her head on the desk. She then realized that it was very quiet and the teacher had stopped talking. '_Nani?'_

Hinata lifted up her head to see that everyone in the classroom was looking at her, and all Hinata could do was just lower her head into her crossed arms on her table.

Once Hinata lowered her head, she heard someone clear their throat and of course turned out to be the teacher catching everyone's attention.

Being the rebel she is. The peace and quiet didn't last for long.

Hinata smirked grabbing her pencil to write something down on a blank page. She definitely didn't listen to anyone.

Sighing softly to herself, she took the now crumbled paper and threw it at the teacher's head. The teacher turned her attention to the piece of paper before picking it up from the floor, uncrumbling it and then reading it. Her eyes turned wide as saucers and from anger and embarrassment her cheeks were dusted pink. "WHO THREW THIS!?" She yelled looking over at the students. "Chin did." Everyone looked over at Hinata who was calmly pointing at a fuming girl next to her. "I DID NOT YOU DID!" She screeched standing up pointing an accusing finger at Hinata. "No I didn't, you're just saying that so you can get me into trouble." "No I'm not!" "Yes you are."

"Hyuuga-san, Chin-san both of you go to the principles office." The teacher commanded opening the door of the classroom her face red with anger.

Hinata secretly smirked to herself while packing her books and pencil, thinking that the teacher fell for her trick; the class was just so damn boring.

Chin sent her a 'you'll regret that' look before walking out of the class room Hinata behind her.

Once they were out in the halls. "You are such a bitch, oh well…Can't expect anything less from an _orphan_." Chin sneered stopping her pacing and looked at Hinata like is she was a disease. Hinata knew she was trying to mess with her head, so she just stopped walking and calmly turned around to face the brown haired green eyed girl.

The most popular one in the entire school. Chin, oh how much Hinata hated her. "Oh I'm sorry; I didn't hear you because I was trying to sum the number of guys you've fucked this week, probably half of the boy population, but of course, that isn't new ." Hinata fired back with a mocking smile on her face. Chin clenched her fists and fumed in anger.

"You should just shut up you bitch, my parents at least are still alive and not in a grave yard." Chin shot back her well manicured nails leaving crest shaped marks on her palms.

Hinata shot Chin a warning glare clearly saying that if she one more word she will regret it; but Chin knowing she had hit a soft spot kept on going. "And at least my mom isn't walking around like some cheap whore too." She smirked triumphantly crossing her arms over her fake chest thinking she had won, oh was she wrong.

Before Chin could captivate what was happening Hinata already had punched her harshly in the stomach making her bend over as she gasped for air, her eyes wide in fear. "Keep talking you won't as so much have face." Hinata growled menacely in her ear, but before she could do as so much as move the principle came over and separated them. "Both, my office, now." He said strictly as he pointed towards the end of the hall.

After arriving at the principles office Hinata saw a couple of people already in the detention room. There was one of her friends Suki. She had greenish black hair with dark purple eyes. Her skin was ivory colored. She was about 2 inches shorter than Hinata, but her attitude was indescribable, just like Hinata's.

There was a boy with orange short hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue polo short with a red jacket on top. He wore blackish grey jeans with white sneakers. And there was his twin brother who was dressed the same way except he wore a blue jacket and a red polo shirt underneath. You could say that Hinata and those two twins were familiar with each other since they spent a lot of time in detention along with Suki.

Glancing at the clock Hinata sighed as she slumped down into the chair even more.

Hinata got up from the chair and went towards the wall clock. Pulling a chair with her she climbed on top if it and started moving the big hand of the clock that told the minutes. Glancing behind to look at the twins she asked. "How many hours 2 or 4?" Both of the twins smirked before lifting up their hands with 4 fingers up. **(A/N: Got the clock idea from wizards of waverly place.)**

Nodding her head Hinata turned back to the clock and started moving the big hand again until it marked four hours later. Which was 1:15.

Hinata sat back down and started talking to Suki and the twins. It would defiantly pass the time.

Hinata has known Suki for 3 years; and the twins for one year and a half. So they were really good friends. Suki and the twins know the secrets of Hinata. Making them know what Hinata is and everything in her world. To be honest instead of freaking out they actually were awestruck and though it was cool that she was a mage/hokuro. They also know what Ino, TenTen and Temari are so they had nothing to hide from each other. Turned out Suki was a witch and the twins were wizards.

Suki and the twins found out one day when they were with Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari. Suki badly scraped her knee causing a lot of blood to flow out and Hinata since she was a Hokuro tried to bite Suki. But thankfully Ino, Tenten and Temari knew what to do and helped calm down Hinata. The rest is pretty much obvious.

After waiting for what seemed like hours to Hinata, but was really 30 minutes; Chin finally came out. Her hair was slightly messy and her pink tank top had a white spot on it. '_Huh, figures she'd do that do get out of trouble'_ Hinata thought disgustedly. "The principle said to go see him now." Chin said her voice slightly shaky.

Everyone in the room looked at chin in disgust. Before talking once more.

Hinata scoffed before grabbing her black bag and entering the office slamming the door in the process.

"Yo." Hinata said slumped in the rich brown hair carelessly dropping her bag next to her looking at the principle with a bored expression.

The room was a creamish orange color but the ceiling was white. There was a brown book shelf on the wall on the right side of the room that was filled with books but also a few documents.

There were file cabinets on the other side of the room also; two brown chairs in the middle of the room in front of the desk of the principle; and a few pictures on the walls like diplomas and what ever.

He just cleared his throat and folded his arms in front of his chest leaning back onto his chair. "Now, Miss Hyuuga-san, what exactly happened with you and Chin." He stated looking at Hinata expectantly. "Why should I tell you, you're going to believe her anyway." Hinata said sighing and looking out the window watching the white clouds dance in the sky. "Just answer the question Hyuuga-san." He said through clenched teeth. He never did like Hinata.

Sighing again, she told him what chin said and what happened after that.

The principle raised his hands and rubbed his temples. "Alright, 2 weeks detention, you'll be helping the staff cleaning and other duties."

Hinata jumped from her seat sitting up straight. "WHAT, What about Chin!?" she yelled her voice lacing with anger. "She'll be taking detention with me for 2 weeks also." He stated calmly. "Yeah right so she can suck you're dick huh!" Hinata yelled again standing up from her chair slamming her hands on the desk, ignoring the burning sensation forming. "She started it she should be punished just like any other." She hissed glaring at the principle who glared back. "Not another word Hyuuga-san or I'll double you're punishment!" He raised his voice trying to get the tall girl back in control. "Make me you fucking asshole!" Hinata shot back, fire burning in her eyes by the anger flooding through her veins. "One more sound out of you and you'll be expelled!" He fired back slamming his hands on his desk also. "Fuck you you're not the boss of me you hentai cock sucker!" She yelled her voice the same tone. "That's it Hyuuga-san get out of this school, you're expelled." His voice lowered, because from the looks of it he was finally glad to be rid of the blue haired girl. "My pleasure asshole." Hinata angrily grabbed her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. She opened the door and stepped outside before looking over her shoulder with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Y'know, you might want to check you're car, I left you a gift." With that she closed the door and stood there waiting for the yell. '_Three…two…one..._' A muffled scream erupted from the office. '_surprise.' _ Hinata though before exiting the office.

**Inside the office…**

The principle looked at the door from which the blue haired girl left.

He abruptly stood up and headed towards the window glancing downward.

His precious…black Mercedes Benz…was colored with graffiti and paint. His 24 inch golden rims painted blue and pink, his tires were deflated and on the roof of his car words were written.

A scream erupted from his throat before fainting.

'_Chin Yamasaki sucks principle Collins cock!'_

Hinata walked down the halls with her back pack in front of her as she rummaged through it. She had a special surprise for everyone in the school, which they probably either would or wouldn't like. She didn't care for either one.

Pulling out stacks of 12x12, 2x2, 6x6 and 8x8 sized pictures of Chin and the principle Hinata began slamming them onto lockers, throwing them unto the school floors, taking a small pile and slipping them under the doors of the class rooms; and she keep repeating the same thing until she arrived at the school front doors. Turning around she glanced at the now littered hallways. Sighing in acceptance she turned around placing her hoodie on her head covering her face before pushing the doors open and stepping outside in the sunlight.

Being a Hokuro isn't that easy. Never being able to fully be out in the light without being burned.

-O-

**Sup! I have to finish the next chapter so yeah. Since i have all day and night dosnt mean i will be writing all day and night, i like reading stories too, but trust me i write everyday, its just that since im working on three specific stories of mine which are the orphan, the story that youre Reading a sasuhina, duh. Lost and Found a Itahina story and return a sasuhina story. So be pacient because if you keep pestering rudely i wont go any faster, ill keep my normal pace. Its not easy writing so ill ask for patience, like they say pacience is a virtue.**

**Thanks again to BlueAugust, i cant thank you enough for helping me. ****Thanks.**

**Narutonarutolove.**


	5. Chapter 4: Yet to fix

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, if I did it would have turned out much different.

Hinata's POV

I sighed softly as I walk towards my foster parents house, I wanted to go to the girl's house but I cant, I have to clean adoptive parents house. Their names are William and Sango, they have a daughter Dina, and kami do I HATE her. Shes such a prissy bitch, always thinking shes better than everyone and that she owns everything. Do you have any idea what it's like living with the damn devil!?

She has been pampered since she was born, her parents giving her things that she already has or doesn't need. Everything is worth for their little _princess_ and everyone had to go her way and succumb to her every will or else. Yeah well not me, fuck no. I don't give her respect; I don't look at her like shes a goddess which she fucking isn't. But I hold my tongue and keep myself and refrain from saying anything. Sometimes…

I just stay quiet and pretend I'm listening to her when really I'm picturing myself beating the living shit out of her. I smile at the thought of all those times I was ignoring her.

I look up and notice that I'm in a familiar neighborhood. I used to come here a lot to analyze and think about things.

I raise my head and look at the sky. It was a very light blue with no clouds in sight except for few. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Out of POV

_Crash_

Hinata opened her eyes and turned around.

There were five men skateboarding on the sidewalks and streets and they were laughing and playfully yelling at each other. One of them then knocked over a small transparent vase that held slightly withered white Lilies' but didn't pick it up. Seeing this Hinata grew mad. He was a brownish color and was wearing a green shirt with green cargo pants with neon green sneakers.

Walking over she punched him hard in the face knocking him unconscious. The leader of the small gang immediately went over to Hinata and furiously glared at her. "You got a death wish pal? Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it." He threatened her. He had on a black jacket with the sleeves torn and was zipped down revealing a grey t-shirt and he also had on blue torn jeans. He had brown hair, way too tanned face with brown eyes. But Hinata just stared at him blankly placing her right hand on the side of her head. "Hm…" She said still staring at him with a thoughtful expression.

"That's all you've got to say!?" He yelled as he prepared to punch her and as he swung his fist Hinata lifted up her leg and kicked him under his jaw knocking him backwards and falling to the ground.

Hinata walked towards him and then lifted her leg up before bringing it down on his back and started stomping on his back repeatedly.

One of the men who was standing in between two of the members was staring in shock along with his friends at Hinata. "Boss is down we've got to help him." He exclaimed. He was fatter than the others and he wore a brown shirt with a blue jacket on top and black cargo pants. But all three of them looked at Hinata in fear. "Are you crazy Tome?" The man on the right side of Tome said. His name was Jiroyo. He was pretty skinny and looked like he was in drugs or something. He had on a grey shirt and black pants and messy green hair.

"No way am I taking on that psycho" The guy on the left side of Tome stated fearfully. His name was Kishibo. He wore a pink shirt with dark blue stripes and blue jeans.

Hinata kicked the leader one more time in the face before stopping and glancing at the three that were frightened. "Now listen here you assholes." She said her eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Do you see that!?" She pointed to a small vase behind her to the right…which was knocked down.

"First question…" she declared anger in her voice. "What do you think that is?" She asked but more like stated. "You! The one in the middle, answer!"

The middle one which was Tome quivered in trepidation. Jiroyo and Kishibo gasped before taking three steps away from Tome who pathetically pointed at himself. "What are you talking to me?"

'_Idiot'_ Hinata thought. Tome's left eye twitched repeatedly. "I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." He answered pitiably; and in less than a blink of an eye Hinata was in front of him as she kicked his left cheek sending him backwards. "Correct!" Hinata yelled.

"Now the next question." She said. "That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?" She asked calmly while glaring at them. Kishibo responded this time. "I guess…one of use knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here." Hinata kicked Kishibo and Jiroyo various times in the face before setting her foot down. "You guys catch on fast." Hinata said, her eyes filled with fire of anger. "Now go and apologize or else the flowers will be for you!" she yelled a killer intent in her eyes as they slowly started changing.

They screamed in fear before running away with the leader and the used to be unconscious one as if their life depended on it, well it did. Literally.

Hinata crossed her arms under her chest waiting for them to disappear around the corner. "There that ought'll keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here."

Hinata turned around to face the vase before saying. "Sorry about that." A blurry figure appeared levitating above the vase as it cleared slowly to reveal a teenage girl with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes wearing a cream colored sleeveless shirt and mini jeans colored a dark blue. "I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow" Hinata said walking over to the vase. "Thank you for coming to my defend, I think I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." The girl said with a kind grateful smile. "No problem." Hinata said picking up the vase and placed it straight. "It's the least I can do, after all you deserve to rest in peace." Hinata stated before walking off waving her hand in the process before placing them into her hoodie's pockets. **(A/N: This scene is from the beginnings of bleach, I know it's a rip-off but I just loved the scene and since it spoke Hinata's attitude I used it, I'm sorry if it offends you.)**

Being a mage was actually pretty cool. Considering you could see things normal people can't. Like the dead. She was glad she helped that girl. Even though she was dead didn't mean she didn't she didn't deserve respect.

Hinata's mind wandered to many things and before she knew it she arrived at her foster parents house, grim and reaper. Her attitude immediately went from blank and thoughtful to irritation. Why the hell hasn't she left this damn place? She could always move in with the girls or with her uncle and cousins. But no, her father taught her common courtesy, and since they adopted her she should be thankful. Yes, very thankful that they made her their maid, very thankful that she cooks and cleans for them, VERY thankful that they make her life a piece of shit on a sundae. Life is wonderful isn't it?

Cursing under her breath Hinata made it to the front door preparing herself for the yelling and probably insults.

-o-

**Hi, I just wanted to say I'm a VERY lazy person, guess you could call me a girl Shikamaru to be honest. So when I write chapters I take A LOT of breaks, I prefer to write when I'm motivated or something, not when I HAVE to, its to **_**troublesome-wink- **_**since I simply have too I do it, so don't worry about me not finishing this story, because If I planed on giving up I would have never posted the story and keep living my life with less responsibility. Id probably update every 3 weeks to 5 weeks maybe sooner so stay tuned… who ever is… lolp**

**Peace out or what ever. Oh yeah and please review, so I would know how many people are reading. Ask me any question too either by review or inbox doesn't matter to me.**


	6. Chapter 5: Yet to fix

Bending down Hinata grabbed a key from under the welcome mat before placing it in the key hole, opening the door and entering the house.

Sighing softly Hinata closed the door and passed threw the living room where she saw her 'sister' making out in the couch which Hinata assumed was her boyfriend.

The living room walls were pink and the ceiling was brown. The floor was an expensive wood though it was mostly covered by a dark grey expensive carpet. There was a VERY big plasma T.V on the wall in front of a black leather couch in which Dina and her boyfriend were making out in. there was a glass table in between the T.V and couch that held a flower vase of red and pink roses.

Clearing her throat to alert them of her presence she stood there slouching as she kept her gaze on them. Her half lidded eyes showing boredom and her hands were in her jacket in an obvious _'I don't really care what you do'_ manner.

Their heads snapped up at Hinata's direction as their eyes widened. Though they had very different reactions. Dina was scowling for reasons unknown, and her boyfriend was blushing gazing at Hinata thinking not so very nice things.

"You have any idea what time it is!? Where were you today and yesterday, you were supposed to be here and do you're work you stupid idiot!" Yelled Dina as she pushed her boyfriend off her and stood up glaring and marching over at Hinata in an attempt to scare her away though it was really hopeless since it only encouraged the blue haired girl to answer back.

"Yes, I know what time it is and I don't have to tell you where I go since it's none of you're business. Besides I don't have to work you don't even pay me for doing the things I do so be grateful I even consider doing them you ass." Pale eyes flickered to the boy still sitting on the floor as she took in his features. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin, he was pretty hot though he will never catch her attention.

Hinata spoke in a mocking manner as she smirked seeing the furious gaze of Dina. She turned her attention to the boy on the floor deciding to get revenge on Dina on what had happened the last week. (A/n: ill explain later…)

"Hello, I'm Hinata. What's you're name?" She asked innocently as she walked over to him and offered him her hand smiling gorgeously.

The boy stuttered a few words blushing furiously before clearing his throat. "My name is Zack."

Still smiling she answered. "Nice to meet you Zack, you know you're really cute." She said as she helped him of the floor but by saying that he tripped on his own feet and fell again except on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing stop trying to steal my boyfriend!"Dina yelled walking over to Hinata and tried to hit her but Hinata stepped around her and pushed her onto the black couch. "Sorry to tell you this but I'm not trying, I'm doing." Grabbing the collar of Zack she pulled him up with her in-human strength and crashed her lips onto his and stayed that way for three seconds before pulling back and stared at her 'sister's' shocked face with a triumphant glint in her eyes before letting Zack go making him fall to the floor…again.

"Nice meeting you Zack." She waved before heading towards the stairs and up to her room, an accomplished smirk on her face when she heard Dina yell at Zack that it was through and the door being slammed shut for Dina threw him out.

Hinata entered her room closing the door and locked it so no one could enter. Her room was really nothing special, for it consisted of her being in a small storage room that was 7 feet wide in length and width. And considering she was about 5'7" she can practically touch the ceiling. (I know she is tall but anime people are tall to deal with it)

Her bed was small located on the floor placed in the left upper corner. There was a small lamp next to her futon bed and a 3 feet dresser on the far corner to the right and a small AC in the lower right corner.

The room was painted a dark green and the ceiling was white. The reason she had painted the ceiling white was a reminder to her of moving out as soon as she deems it necessary.

Sighing softly she took out her blood red Motorola phone and checked if she had any messages. There was one, from her cousin Neji, telling her he arrived in Tokyo and was headed to his house and that it was going to take him at least two hours to get there and another one from Tenten saying to meet up with her in Neji's house in an hour and a half.

Deciding to do that later she lay down on her small bed and gazed at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

She lay still. Not moving an inch.

Hinata's POV

Checking my watch I groan softly. It was time to see Neji; he should arrive in about two hours so I better get moving.

Whining I grabbed my pillow and placed it on top of my face before screaming in frustration. I didn't want to stand up! I was too comfortable. Why was it, that when I am not comfortable I didn't have to do anything, but when I was comfortable I HAVE to move. What the hell is it with that!?

Checking my watch again I lazily sat up. I paused and furrowed my eyebrows deep in thought. Neji was arriving in a few. I haven't seen him in six months, so I SHOULD get up and go to his house to greet him after six months apart. But it wasn't forced; it wasn't like he was in the hospital and dying; now that was another matter. But he IS family, he is my little cousin and he was away for half a year so yeah I should go…

But it was SUCH sunny day to go out and I just don't to risk it. But I COULD transport there, or I could put on my jacket and hood over my head like I did when I left the school grounds. So Neji is just going to find out that I was just too lazy to go over there and say Hi. Though I CAN call him and do just that and say that I couldn't come because my cat died….He wouldn't believe that I don't have a damn cat. But I could get one.

I raised my hands and place them on my head and pull my hair in frustration. Just get the fuck up!

I stood up from my bed on the floor and grinned proudly by being able to get up and grab my phone that was on my small dresser or what ever YOU call it I really couldn't care less.

Out of POV

Hinata grabbed her jacket that she had thrown on the floor before putting it on. She was dressed in black knee length shorts, and a black sleeveless T-Shirt. On top of her shirt she wore a black hooded jacket that on the sides of the stomach area was red. Her jacket zipper was pulled up just below her chest and she wore black short converts with white lace. She didn't bother fixing her short blue hair. It was wild and slightly shaggy, results of being in bed, and not combing it frequently.

Sighing she left her room and went down the stairs. Thankfully Dina wasn't in site, probably looking for a boyfriend now, again. She went outside and started walking on the sidewalk heading towards the bus stop that was a few miles away from the house.

Hinata placed one of her hands in her pocket and took out her red and black IPod that was wrapped in black ear phones that held a small skull on either side of it, skull candy, she always liked that mark of earphones because it was more comfortable, didn't hurt her ears, and they were louder. (True fact I have one)

She unrolled it then placed the earphones on before turning on her IPod; she skimmed through her songs before setting on one. It was called 'Teenagers by My Chemical Romance'. Clicking on the song Hinata placed her IPod back into her jacket pocket before stuffing in her hands as well and began listening to the song.

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me 

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me 

Hinata listened as other songs rolled by. Each of them making Hinata slower towards the bus stop. She glanced at her watch again; she was walking for about 18 minutes and was already almost there.

She noticed another song come up on her IPod; it was one of her favorites. It was called 'Fight Inside by Red'. As the beginning of the song started to roll by, Hinata began whispering the lyrics automatically.

Enemy, familiar friend,  
My beginning and my end,  
Knowing truth, whispering lies,  
And it hurts again.  
What I fear and what I try,  
Words I say and what I heard,  
All the pain, I want it to end,  
But I want it again.

And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins,  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is breaking me again.

It's still the same, pursuing pain,  
Isn't worth the lie I've gained.  
We both know how this will end,  
But I do it again.

And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is hurting me again.  
And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without You,  
The fight inside is breaking me again.

It's nothing.  
It's everything.

It's nothing.  
It's everything.

It's nothing.  
It's everything.

It's nothing.  
It's everything.

And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is hurting me again.  
And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without You,  
The fight inside is breaking me again.

(2x)It's breaking me.  
I'm falling apart(2x)

In a way the song spoke about her life. When she saw her beloved mother and father being killed, she felt this rage in her; she felt so much hatred and anger for she knew her mother and father were just trying to protect her from _them. _The assassin's, she killed them. Wolves were much less controlled, and seeing the bloody sight had triggered her awakening. They were her end, but also beginning.

And when people said that her being an orphan and seeing her parent's death was nothing, but she would just say that it was everything, and then proceeded to hit the person who said that.

Even _she_ noticed when she was much more distant to the people who she interacted with. Her parents died no longer after she had killed the assassins. It was hurting her immensely, and eventually, she began to pull pranks on the kids and adults in the orphanages. It helped ease her pain; it helped her forget, even if it was for a small amount a time. She kept smiling, knowing that her mother and father wouldn't want her to be sad and depressed, and though she couldn't help it, she did all she could. For that she was sure her parents where grateful. Then later she realized why her parents named her Hinata, for it meant "Sunny place". They wanted her to be cheerful, bright and happy like the sun. Not dejected, sullen and sad. They called her Hinata for a reason. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, literally meaning sunny place towards the sun. If her family wanted her to be like the sun, then so be it. She would not let them down, it was the least she could do for them.

Hinata glanced upward as she was looking at the ground to see the bus stop and people were either getting in or out.

Quickly she boarded the bus and walked by three seats and sat on the fourth next to the window. There were at least 10 people on the bus, all of them teens. The bus driver was a bit gothic looking girl. Should be in her mid twenty's.

Hinata nodded once, as a greeting to everyone on the bus, which most returned, along with the bus driver who was named Dian.

Hinata came to the bus like three times a week, more or less. And usually it was Dian who was the driver so they became familiar with each other. It wasn't that Dian was gothic and or emo, she just REALLY liked the color black, but she combined mostly with white and red, and she was defiantly girly but not a bitch girly, and very pretty also.

Hinata was quiet, she had seen a couple of these teenagers before, but she was POSSITIVE that they were all emo. (NO I don't have a problem with emo's or gothic, trust me I don't), and apparently Dian though so too since she was putting what normal people would call it, freaky music, like "Three Days Grace", "Red", "Linkin Park", music like that.

Hinata blinked as she realized that she had spaced out for about ten minutes because of the time on the digital clock on the front of the bus above the CD player.

She blinked again when she noticed some of the teens were looking at her like they were testing her or something. Hinata had ridden the bus with a few teens, but most of them were apparently didn't show up since she didn't see them.

Fighting the urge to kick them off the bus Hinata smiled at them and waved softly. They're gazes became less pierced though still slightly narrowed. They seemed to accept her…for now.

Hinata's eyes went over to the front of the bus to Dian who was browsing threw the CD player her eyes shifting between the CD player and the road. Her cunning eyes saw that Dian had placed track 8, a track she had placed constantly.

Dian had memorized many songs from her CD's, and that specific CD was her favorite. When she and Hinata had the bus to themselves they would sing until someone else got one, or Hinata had to leave.

Dian glanced at the rear mirror and her brown eyes locked with Hinata's milky white ones. A smirk placed on her pink lips before she placed the play button and started counting a few seconds before she began singing. (I'm talking about Dian, she started signing, so don't get confused.)

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom 

Hinata took this as her cue and began the next phrase as she stared outside of the window, her eyes showing loneliness. Everyone on the bus (Minus the bus driver, Duh) looked at Hinata, amazed by her voice.

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under 

Hinata and Dina then began signing together while the teens placed attention to both persons.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again 

The teens, familiar with the song began singing with Dian and Hinata.

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I"m so far away

Everyone on the bus began bobbing their heads to the beat, singing to what understood them.

I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under.

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through 

Dian made a sign signaling for everyone to be quiet, wanting to hear Hinata finish the song. Everyone, wanting the same, complied.

I'm going under

I'm going under

I'm going under

Hinata finished, her heart soaring at being able to express what her heart felt. But sinking at the same time as memories of _him_ began to resurface. It didn't matter if she was a mage and could make a love potion or something.. She didn't like interfering with love lives. There were other goddesses of lust and love. She preferred to leave that job to them, she ONLY interfered if she was bored, someone important was asking her to interfered, or she ABSOLUTLY had to. But other than that, then no. Since they're were goddesses, one of them HAD to know what was going on, and since apparently the goddess hasn't fixed it yet, then maybe she wasn't meant to be with _him._ It was actually very complicated.

Everyone in the bus (Minus Dian) began clapping, and those who were looking at her earlier like she was an alien smiled at her, like accepting her. It may have weirder her out, just a tad though. Though she was glad she didn't have any enemies like them, since she was kind of gothic herself.

Hinata sighed when she realized the bus came to a stop at least 4 blocks away from Neji's house. That meant she had to leave, she wanted to spend a little more time in the bus. But one hour and a few minutes already passed and Tenten was going to get there soon.

Hinata placed on her Hood before she got out of the bus, waving at the teens grinning at her telling her they should sing at the bus more often, and at Dian who responded back with a wave and smile.

Hinata watched the bus leave before she began walking to her destination, her IPod tucked safely in her pockets along with her hands. And before she knew it, she had arrived at her _real_ family's house.

Hinata went to the door and knocked for 2 minutes, but when no one responded she realized no one was there, so she opted for checking her pockets for the keys to enter.

She suddenly frowned when she realized that she couldn't find her keys. "Where the fuck did I put it..." She murmured, her eyebrows furrowed and an inhuman growl escaped her throat when she realized Tenten had taken it when she said she lost her keys to Neji's house.

Hinata lowered her head in annoyance, not in the mood to think, when suddenly she snapped it backup and jogged to the window next to the door. She tapped it lightly, carefully hearing the sound it made.

A slow grin began to appear in Hinata's face as she looked at the window like it was her prey. It was big enough to fit her…

Hinata took seven steps back from the window, grin still in place as she rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie, not paying attention to the burning sensation and began running towards it with a crazy and exited look in her eyes.

When Hinata was two feet away from the window she jumped and crossed her arms in an X like form in front of her face before smashing through the window and rolling on the floor causing the shards to stick to her arms and legs before she came to a stop on her back.

She lifted her head and glanced at the window before sitting up right her eyes focused on the pieces of glass that were although cracked, still remained in place around the window.

Hinata scrunched up her nose when she smelt something of a mixture of blood, chocolate and metal when a brown head appeared on the other side of the window.

"What the hell, Hinata!"

Said girl grinned at the shocked look on Tenten's face that was looking at her like she had just declared war or something.

Tenten frowned as she looked at her friend whose wounds were already dripping with blood, though Hinata didn't seem to notice. It shouldn't surprise her that Hinata did something like this. It was like she was a natural born trouble maker. And she probably was with all the chaos she can cause someone with just a flick of boredom.

Sighing, Tenten shook her head and smiled at Hinata's happy face. Though she would appear very hard core, bad mouth, daring and wild girl…Hinata was actually a very nice girl once you got to know her. She just liked doing daring things.

Though Hinata didn't show it, since she didn't want her wild bad ass reputation sinking, but Hinata could be a nice person when she wanted to. She still had a soft side in her.

Otherwise she'd probably be in jail right now…again.

xOx

**Yello people whats up? I was planning on making this chapter much longer, but the thing is that I'm having problems with the internet so I had to rush through writing. Ill explain what Neji's house looks like in the next chapter. It was a miracle I'm even connected to the internet. So that's why I'm cutting the chpt shorter than intended.**

**Anyway I want to thank a couple of people who placed my story in their favorites…**

**Nayyy27, Kiba'sGirl123, BlackBlueSilver, lavlilac, Darkus Pride, HoshiiReinaChan-Loves-Iku-Chan, re-incarnate Hinata, Ayame0217, lykz4hinata.**

**And especial thanks to those who placed me in Favorite Author…**

**Sasuhinafan121, Flap JackLover, XxKawaii-himexX, talapadmed.**

**I know Thanks a lot probably is not much, but to be honest I'm very grateful you all placed me in either favorites, favorite author, or both. I really am grateful, and knowing that people actually care about my story actually shows me that people are reading. And I wanna thank too the people who left reviews… sasuhinafan121, Diablo's Heir, FlapJack Lover, Captain Bitch Ninja, itachisgurl93, Ayame0217, and the first person who reviewed my story… torankusuxxhinata.**

**It means a lot that even though my story is probably suckinsh, you all still read it, so thanks…**

**Now I'm not normally a mushy girl, I'm actually in a way like Hinata in this story. I'm a bit rebellious and don't do things if I have something to say about it, I probably put at least one or two bad words in what I say, though my moms trying to correct that from me saying its not proper for a lady to say things like that… I love romantic movies, but I also love gore like movies. **

**Like when I'm in a car-wash, those mashings that clean and shampoo you're car, yeah well sometimes I pretend their either bloody intestines or zombies. NO I'm not a sick person, I just have two brothers and no sisters and watching them play gore games all the time I took a liking to them. And no I'm not a lesbo because of that either, I just prefer to hang out with guys since they are so much more fun that damn prissy plastic girls, always complaining and s**t. But I'm a very nice person, and hardly do mushy stuff let alone say them, but since I really am grateful I became very thankful and whatever… so don't expect many of these things from me, ill only say it when I feel like it, kinda like Anko in white snake, I think its called, awesome story really!**

**Anyway, ive said to much, so goodbye, and enjoy the chpt I worked on and PLEASE leave reviews, it tells and reminds me that people care. And I know I have bad grammar so you don't need to say that. THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH!**

**Bye…**


	7. Chapter 6: Yet to fix

**READ THIS ITS VERY IMPORTANT! I made a few changes, like now, instead of Hinata's parents dying at 6, they die at the age of eight. And about Hinata still having a part of the old her is only half true I guess, the thing is she can be gentle, but ugk how do I explain this! **

**Okay, the thing I'm saying is that Hinata has a heart and could be nice when she wants to, she wont stutter in this story, nor will she act shy, but she will blush on some scenes, what I meant when I said that she still had a part of the old Hinata was that shes a really easy person to befriend and is very caring and what ever, I don't know how to explain, just reread what I said and try to get it.**

_**NEW STORY I'm WRITING READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, EITHER WAY I'm STILL GOING TO POST IT,LOL!**_

**The thing is I'm writing another story called the **_**Hyuuga Clan Massacre**_**, instead of the Uchiha clan getting murdered, it's the Hyuuga clan that gets killed by Neji leaving only Hanabi and Hinata alive. In this story shes very emotionless to people, (which is what I planed to do in The Orphan but though against it) and shes very quiet and prefers to keep to herself. Her only friends here will be Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, whom she meets when they were 8 years old, she helps them fight off bullies. And maybe Shino too. **

**And not only that…BUT SHE IS THE VESSEL OF THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX KYUUBI! Hahaha, didn't expect that did you, but yeah in this story the fourth Hokage and Kushina live.**

**When her clan was killed the council placed ROOT ANBU around the Hyuuga compound so Hinata wouldn't go in, and live in her own home, forcing her and Hanabi to live on the streets and fend for themselves. Since she held the kyuubi they wanted her to die out of hunger or something. They did this secretly, so Minato didn't know.**

**So the village hates her, but she doesn't pay mind to it, and instead of Sakura being in team 7, it will be Hinata, and instead of Kakashi, Itachi is going to be Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata's sensei, seeing how this is an ItaHina story, they're is going to be A LOT of adventures and they get more than one c-rank mission of Zabuza and what ever, they'll have much more interesting quests if I can write them well. And also D rank missions but cool ones, I guess.**

**Anyway, in this story besides Hinata seeming cold and heartless in**** THIS**** story is where she still is a bit like the old Hinata, she is very kind and gentle to the people she cares about, and try's not to let any harm come to them, and she stutters when someone is invading her personal pace and that makes her nervous seeing that she doesn't like people close to her unless she trusts them, and she is still a bit shy and blushes a bit too in some parts, though I don't know where yet. But she can be very heartless, but protects those she needs too, even if she doesn't like them, which is Naruto and Sasuke whom she hates both every since the first day she officially met them, but will still protect if in danger, I will explain why she would protect someone she doesn't like, and no its not the normal because their you're teammates and blah blah blah, there's more to it in my story. So once you read this chapter of The Orphan leave a review of my new story, i already started on it a few weeks ago, so please tell me what you think of it, but no matter what I'm making Hinata the way I described her and everything, oh yeah and in my new story the kyuubi is a girl, weird yeah I know but I have my reasons. But I'm open to ideas, so review, seriously.**

**And I might not post every month like I have been doing because it might take longer to write two different stories and stuff. And I know my new story sounds like The Orphan, but to be honest I though about my new story first that this one, the thing is that I just forgot when I wrote this story, so there is a bit similarity in them, and when I finished a couple of chapters, it was then I realized how similar they both seemed, so don't blame me and what ever, again REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR BOTH THE ORPHAN AND THE HYUUGA CLAN MASSACRE!**

**Have a cool day or night, either way just review.**

**Bye!**

**Chapter six**

"What can I say, you took my keys remember?" Tenten pouted at Hinata's accusation before walking to the front door and opening it with the keys. "You should have just waited for me to come to open the door like a NORMAL person would do, y'know." Tenten scolded lightly glaring at her blue haired friend playfully.

"Yeah but were not normal are we?" A voice said behind them.

Tenten jumped in surprise and Hinata just smiled at the person.

"Hey Temari." Hinata waved while Tenten glared at the dirty blond haired girl. "Stop always sneaking up on me!" She yelled her face turning red and if this were a cartoon she probably would have smoke coming out of her ears and nose.

"Aww stop being bitchy."

Hinata blinked as she stared back and forth at the two girls arguing back and forth. Like she though earlier this morning, it was amazing how they could change conversations. First they were talking about taking out the glass on her, and now they were yelling about which meat tastes better on what. It was confusing, really.

Hinata frowned as they completely forgot about her. They couldn't help her with the glass couldn't they?

Standing up she walked quietly into the living room and sat on the couch, already focusing on her wounds.

She didn't fell the pain, since it was only shards of glass, nothing too big.

A while passed and Ino arrived and as soon as she saw Temari and Tenten fighting she immediately went to find Hinata preferring not to get involved. Last time they all ended up wrestling on the floor for six hours for the last bag of Ho Ho's.

They had to buy new furniture.

Ino found Hinata sitting on a reclinable seat pulling out shards of glass out of her arms and legs. '_Well that explains the broken window' _She though amusedly.

"Hey Hinata, need help?" She asked walking over to Hinata and sat down on the foot rest of the chair and began taking out the shards of Hinata's legs and watching the cuts heal.

They spent at least five minutes removing the glass and three minutes cleaning the blood off Hinata's pale skin and now they moved to the couch waiting for Tenten and Temari to stop fighting.

Ino and Hinata sighed loudly. Hinata was laying down on the couch her head resting on Ino's lap while they both glared angrily at the ceiling. You could hear their shouts all they way from the front door to the living room annoying Ino greatly but Hinata more because of her sensitive hearing its like their shouting to each other through a mouth loudspeaker.

"That's it!" Hinata yelled sitting up and stalking towards the two girls already raking her veins.

Ino blinked when Hinata left the room before abruptly standing and running towards the commotion. This might get bad like the Ho Ho's incident. (Wow, amazing….)

Hinata stood next to the girls that hadn't noticed her with Ino behind her grinning like an idiot.

"Shut the FUCK UP."

Temari and Tenten stopped arguing and snapped their heads towards the blue haired girl, their eyes widening at the look in her eyes. It was painfully obvious if they even opened up their mouths they would probably end up tied up in the shower with ice freezing cold water and having crickets and worms dumped on them, it's happened. Twice.

Ino of course was the only one who Hinata really hasn't done much, but has done the worse.

One time she had entered Hinata's room and practically rearranged her entire wardrobe. Hinata had been so mad she had tied up Ino upside down on the ceiling with burning candles under her and cut her hair and burned right in front of her and Hinata placing the goriest movies for her to see. It practically left Ino both traumatized and avoiding Hinata for four months strait.

And its also the reason they barley have neighbors the entire block.

"Now you have three seconds to go to the living room, and sit you're fucking asses down, and if I see you arguing Temari I'm telling Gaara you're the one who broke his collection of tailed demon figurines, and Tenten I'm telling Neji you're the one who had cut his hair and then bathed it in syrup and pink hair dye." She grinned evilly pointing the way where she and Ino came from. And in two seconds flat the only ones in front of the door was Hinata and her blond haired friend.

Ino snickered at the girl's predicament. "You aren't telling Gaara and Neji even if they fight are you."

Hinata smiled. "Of course not Ino, I would never do that to any of you, you three are my best friends, I would never black mail you guys."

Ino nodded and smiled back before heading towards the living room with Hinata, both making sure not to step on the broken glass on the floor.

Once they were in the living Temari and Tenten where talking like nothing even happened, which always happens.

Hinata was sitting next to Tenten when she decided to call Neji; he would be pissed of when he found out about the broken window.

**oOo**

Neji sighed as he stepped into the limousine followed by Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto Kiba, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

About an hour later they were stuck in traffic and man it was HUGE! They were probably going to be stuck there for hours.

"So what are we going to do about our problem?" Kakashi looked at Shikamaru who was sitting in front of him.

"Hold auditions I guess, there isn't much that we could do." Kakashi sighed. This was going to be stressful.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply when suddenly U2's song "Ultraviolet" started playing making every one in the car jump in surprise not expecting the sudden noise. (The limousine is sound proof so they can't hear the cars honking outside and stuff, well they can but they are just ignoring the sounds so yeah)

Everyone glared at Neji since it was his phone that scared everyone. Neji just smirked at them before answering.

"Hello." He plainly said.

"Sup lil'cousin!"

Everyone in the car snickered at the nickname that the mysterious person had on Neji, but… They didn't know that Neji had an older cousin, he never told them. They all sent questioning glances at him which he just brushed off.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Make me, I'm older and taller, and you're miles away you can't touch me asshole." The voice replied in a mocking tone.

Neji scrunched up in his in frustration. Hinata was one of the few people who managed to piss him off. "Yeah but I'm getting there."

"Uh-huh, you're stuck in traffic aren't you?" She replied in a knowing tone.

Neji blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

On the other line Hinata smirked. "Guess."

After three seconds Neji suddenly slapped his forehead in disbelief._ 'How could I ever forget my cousin is a Hokuro, of course she'll be able to hear.'_

"Yeah I remember now."

"Anyway, I called because I got kicked out of my school."

Neji eyes widened completely forgetting that his friends were watching him intently.

"Just what the _hell_ did you do?"

On the other line Hinata placed her finger on her chin in a thinking pose. "Um, I got into a small fight, nothing big, and I called the principle a fucking asshole, hentai cock sucker, then asshole again, I was going to get out anyway, I drew graffiti all over his car."

Neji paled more than he already was. Sometimes he felt _he _was the oldest and not her. He was much more responsible, mature and defiantly less crazy than her.

"There's more isn't there?" He asked helplessly, he just couldn't believe that Hinata could cause so much trouble, she used to be so sweet back then, and now she's the damn devil!

Hinata made a popping noise. "Yeahh, when I went to you're house to wait until you got here, I didn't have my keys since Tenten took them, and um well let's just say you have to buy a new window."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone in the car jumped at the tone of Neji's voice and moved away from him, a pissed off Neji was not a good Neji.

"YOU BROKE IN THE KAMI DAMNED WINDOW TO ENTER MY HOUSE INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO GET THERE TO OPENED THE FUCKING DAMNED DOOR!?"

Hinata grinned on the line while the girls next to her laughed hearing the shout.

"Yup." She answered nonchalantly.

"Damn it Hina why do you have to go doing stuff like that, what else did you do, I know there's more!"

They guys in the car blinked…There was more…

"I beat the shit out of a couple of guys because they knocked over a flowered vase."

"Hinata you can't just go on doing stuff like that, don't you care what people think of you?" He yelled again into his phone. For the guys this was probably one of the best phone calls that they have ever heard that they didn't notice that the car started moving.

Hinata frowned on the line. "No actually, I don't care what they think of me, it's their problem, I like doing stuff like that its fun."

Neji being as mad as he was responded with out thinking. "No! You do that to forget what happened all those years ago, you get into trouble, get kicked out of schools and you've even gone to jail because of all the shit that you do and you're causing us a lot of trouble trying to find schools that will accept you with you're background which affects us as well, seriously I wise I wish I wasn't related to you at all and maybe that would save us some kami damn trouble!"

"…"

Neji froze and his eyes widen when he realized what he said. He couldn't believe he had just told her that… (Oooh dramatic…)

On the other line Hinata grew tense while Tenten, Ino and Temari where gaping at her. They couldn't believe Neji would stoop so low to say that just because of the things Hinata did.

Neji gulped as fear, guilt and pain showed in his eyes making his friends gape at his emotions. Neji wasn't the type of person to show his emotions freely like Sasuke. So for him to actually show those three…(I have no idea what to put in this sentence so I put the dots for dramatic affect.)

"H-hina, I-I didn't mean that."

Neji bit his tongue in worry and panic, she wasn't answering.

"Hina,Ireallydidn'tmeanthatyoujustgotmereallymad,m eandmyparentsarereallyhappythatyoufoundusandI'mrea llyhappytohaveyouasmybigcousin."He said in a rush already panicking. ( Hina, I really didn't mean that you just got me really mad, me and my parents are really happy that you found us and I'm really happy to have you as my big cousin)

To his friends it looked like Neji was having a panic attack the way his face was really red and stuff.

Silence issued longer before a quite response was heard. "It's okay Neji, I know I got you mad, I'm sorry too."

Neji's shoulders slumped and he sighed in relief. He was so scared she was going to disappear again leaving them alone again. Though he doesn't say it he loves his cousin very much, he didn't want to lose her again, and she was his family. She saw her parents get killed when she was only eight years old. He never should have said that, Hinata had every reason to do the things she does. It helped her forget a type of pain that he has never felt.

"But if you ever raise you're voice at me like that again I swear I would come over there and kick you're damn ass!" Hinata yelled into the phone. The situation was just getting to emo for her.

Neji smiled softly, he knew that she had forgiven him. It amazed him how easily she forgave him after what he had said.

He shook his head lightly, and then put his phone on speaker. He didn't like keeping a phone to long to his ear. Then he remembered something.

"So how my baby?" He asked which emitted chocking sounds from the band but again, he forgot they were there.

"Tenten? Shes fine."

"Not her, my car!"

Both the guys and girls burst out laughing while Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"Gee, wonderful boyfriend Neji, you know you're on speaker, right?"

Neji paled slightly "Oh, I mean how's my baby girl going?"

This caused everyone to laugh even more and Hinata to smile.

"I don't think you fooled anyone here."

"Oh well. But seriously, you haven't ruined it yet, have you?"

"Okay, I SWEAR the tree jumped in front of me!"

"Hina!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, it's still intact."

"Don't do that again, knowing you, you WOULD drive into a tree."

"Yeah I would wouldn't I?"

xOx

**Hello my people, I feel so happy I've written this chapter, and do not forget to write a review!**

**Oh yeah, and the how's my baby, and Hinata thinks Neji is talking about Tenten, well that scene isn't mine, its from a different story, its really funny, the writer is called gar-a-ash the story called Crack Fit. Its kinda stupid in a way, very silly, buts its so kami damned funny! Anyway, I used this little scene I have no idea why, but I wanted it to happened and what every so I wont end the chpt with emo'ness. That is not a word. I'm sorry if I offended the writer of that little scene, but it was just so damn funny! Anyway… Review, I command you to review, just kidding. But yeah review I need to know about my stories. I didn't write the summery perfect b/c I didn't feel like it, so yeah.**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Yet to fix

**iTo the story! Oh yeah…**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, or its characters, what ever, if I did, by now Sasuke would be back in the village living a happy and normal life, somewhat, and Itachi too, they need some LOOVVE!**

"So, what's up with that gay band of yours? I still think you should quit, they fags, people are going to think you're one too, ya'know." Hinata snickered at the thought of his friends hearing that.

Everyone in the car stared wide eyed at their white eyed friend. Did they just hear what they heard?

Neji smirked. "You're just jealous because you're not in the band."

A snort was heard. "Yeah right, you're band sucks, and that blond haired drummer. Jesus did you find him at a Junker or something? Kami, he's even worse than Gaara when I started teaching him how to play guitar. By the way is Gaara there?"

Neji nodded his head. "Hai."

"Hi panda! I miss you're gloomy presence. Temari's been worried sick about you and Kankuro that this morning she wouldn't shut up."

A rustle followed by a smacking sound and a very audible thump.

"Hey! You can't blame me; I'm their big sister I'm _supposed _to be worried!"

A muffled 'ow' was heard before the sounds of someone picking up the phone.

"Panda-chaaaann, Temari hit me! Tell her to fuck off!"

Gaara's lips twitched upwards. "Hello Hinata."

"That all I get? That hurts panda-chan."

"Hey Gaara! It's your big sis, what's up?"

What was this, a family reunion?

"Hello Temari-nee-san."

A disbelieved 'WHAT' could be heard before the phone was rudely snatched away from Temari.

"She gets more words than me!? I taught you everything you know, and she gets more words than me?" Hinata yelled in fake anger.

"What ever Hinata."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Anyway, I have to go, uncle and family just got here. Bye guys."

"See you later Hinata." Both boys responded before Neji closed his phone and proceeded to stare outside.

The car was silent for a good five minutes before Kakashi broke it. "So, mind telling us what that was about?"

Both Gaara and Neji looked at Kakashi. "About what?" they said at the same time.

Kakashi blinked. "Well, for one, you didn't tell us you had a cousin Neji. And Gaara, you didn't tell us that Neji's cousin taught you how to play guitar."

They both shrugged their shoulders. "Didn't think that was important." Again they replied equally.

"Well, it kind of is, considering we could place this 'Hinata' person in the band. It's less troublesome finding someone."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Kiba waved his arms in front of him. "You're considering allowing a _girl_ enter a _boy_ band?"

"Yes." Shikamaru and Kakashi said. It seemed everyone was saying things at the same time.

"There is no way in hell a stupid girl is joining." Sasuke said, glaring at both Kakashi and Shikamaru. "For all we know she might be a stalking obsessive fan girl." Everyone in the car suppressed a shudder.

This time, it was Neji who spoke. "Hinata may be many things, but I can assure you she is not a fan girl. She doesn't even like Skin, she's probably the last person to even considering stalking in my book."

"Besides, if she was some crazy fan, don't you think you would have met her already? She is Neji's cousin. That's an easy way in, but you have never met her. She even called you on the phone saying that you're gay." Gaara pointed out. His greenish eyes holding, a look of boredom.

Naruto grinned. "She just hasn't met us yet, but when she does she'll think were awesome!"

Neji smirked. "In what way? She likes the songs and music; she just doesn't like the players, except for me and Gaara, of course."

"Why would she only like the music and not us?" Sasuke asked in confusing.

It was Gaara this time who smirked as he and Neji shared a look. "Because… She's the one who practically writes our songs."

Neji nodded. "Yeah, she's the one who wrote our new one, 'Heaven can wait'."

Gaara grinned. "She also wrote 'Welcome to my life' and 'American idiot'."

"She even composes the music." Neji stated, with a prideful look in his milky white eyes.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, and Shikamaru gaped at Neji and Gaara. "She's written a ton more of our songs." Gaara nodded.

"Then how come we didn't notice!?" Yelled Sasuke. His pride damaged at finding out a girl helped write their best songs.

"Because the songs you thought I wrote was actually Hinata who did. But when I gave them to you, you all thought that it was me who did it." Neji answered. "That's how, you never found out it was actually Hina who wrote them."

"Wait a second Neji." Naruto said. "Let's cut to the chase…Does she have cute friends?"

**Smack!**

"Baka." Sasuke murmured.

"The question is how do we know she's actually good enough? She may have taught Gaara, but that doesn't mean she can play good as him. He is our best guitarist aside from Sasuke." Shikamaru informed.

(It is not easy fitting so many people in one conversation!)

Neji leaned forward and grabbed his Laptop that's was lying next to him on the floor. Hinata wasn't to be taken so lightly in music.

He took out his laptop from inside of its black case, before turning it on and began browsing through it. The only one who noticed was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Gaara.

They kept arguing about a girl joining the band while Neji, being taught how to, by Ino and Hinata, plugged a few cables from the laptop to the flat screen T.V.

Pressing a green button, the T.V lowered it self from Neji's left side. The rest of the occupants of the car staring at him curiously.

Typing a few things the T.V turned on.

Neji looked at everyone in the car, specifically Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. "Watch." He pressed play.

_An unfamiliar living room was seen. There was a dark green reclinable chair in the middle of the room along with a bluish brown fluffy rug on the floor. On the left there was a Black couch and on the right a very big flat screen sitting on a brown table that held small transparent glass double doors in the front showing romance, comedy, action and horror. There was a metal and wood ceiling fan, obviously at the ceiling and the walls were painted of four different colors._

_The right wall was painted Blue. The Front and back was painted brown. The left wall was painted green, and the ceiling was painted black._

_The person who was holding the camera entered the living room and turned left walked four feet then left again to reveal an arch doorway the led towards the kitchen and entered._

_The kitchen had light grey walls and a white counter in the middle of the kitchen with black marble on top with red chairs. On the right was a metal sink along with more black marble on the counter and the cabinets on top of the sink were white with red doors._

_The fridge was at the lower right and the stainless steel stove in the upper right against the wall. To say, the kitchen looked like a celebrity's._

_There was a girl in the kitchen. She was apparently drinking something that look very much like blood._

Everyone looked at Neji at that (except Gaara) before returning their eyes to the screen.

_She had short blue hair that was disheveled with spiky ends, much like Sasuke's hair._

_She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and with dark blue shorts. You could tell her nails were painted black too._

"_Hey Hinata." A voice said which was identified as Neji._

_Said girl turned her head slightly, though you still couldn't see her face well._

"_Sup twerp."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me things like that?" Neji said. Frustration and annoyance clear in his voice._

"_As many times as you feel like it, faggot."_

_Scoffing at the answer he walked around the counter shoving the camera in front of Hinata's face which caused her to snatch it out of Neji's hands and throw it back at him making him grunt at the pain in his chest. "Cant you throw like a girl?" He insulted._

"_Cant you act like a guy?" She shot back, gulping down the rest of the red substance._

The band burst out laughing at the comeback made at Neji, while the insulted held a light blush on his cheeks and a scowl on his lips.

_Fixing the camera Neji pointed it back at Hinata while she stood up and turned to the camera. "Do you like my house so much you're recording it?" She raised a blue eye brow at him. It turned out her red shirt had all the buttons un-buttoned except three, which only covered her chest. But you could see her flat stomach and collar bone area, which was her upper chest._

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Perfect face, pinkish red lips, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. There were like Neji's, except hers were purple than his. It looked like a combination of purple, and white. There were filled with mischief, and a slight exotic look, as if she was planning to do something unexpected and crazy.

Not only that, but she held an hourglass like figure. Something girls would kill for. In simple words, she looked like a goddess.

"_In your dreams Hinata, I'm just recording because I wanted to record you playing along with the other girls."_

_She began walking out of the kitchen, leaving the cup abandoned and forcing Neji to follow her. "Why would you want to record that?"_

"_I'm not entitled to say."_

"_Uh-huh, Are you going to record everything we do?"_

"_No, I just want to record a few things before I leave for the tour tomorrow."_

_She frowned. "You're not showing it to your band right?"_

"_Doubt it."_

_She smiled. "Good, Ino is out, Tenten and Tem are outside."_

_Neji nodded. "Ok."_

_They walked back to the living room when suddenly a door was literally slammed open and a voice was heard._

_Hinata smirked at Neji's reaction. He was a guardian, but he still hasn't completed his training, so because of that he didn't hear the key sliding in the lock, which caused him to jump in surprise when the door slammed open._

_High heels clicking on the floor was heard._

"_I beat you 50 bucks that Ino went on a shopping spree again." Hinata said, chewing on gum that was she was not chewing a second ago._

"_I'm not stupid enough to take on that bet." Neji stated as glared at her._

_The blue haired girl smiled teasingly. "Yeah, like last time OH MY GOD NEJI BEHIND YOU!" Hinata screamed as she stared wide eyed behind him._

The band Skin jumped off their seats as they looked at the screen like it was a horror movie. (Not Neji and Gaara, of course.)

_Neji stayed rooted to his spot, not even flinching as Hinata stared at him like he was crazy. "I said OH MY GOD NEJI BEHIND YOU! Why aren't you reacting, what the fuck man?"_

_Neji didn't move. "Hinata you screamed, you don't scream, it's not you. And if there __was__ some one behind me, you would attack him, instead of screaming like a damsel in distress."_

_Hinata stared at Neji with a blank expression before shrugging. "Yeah, well Tenten's behind you." She said non-chalantly._

_Neji smirked. "I'm not falling for that, Hina"_

_She frowned. "No really, she's behind you."_

_Neji shook his head. "I'm not going to fall for that Hinata. Stop trying."_

_Hinata sighed. "Fucking idiot." She murmured, shaking her head. _

_He shook his head again and was about to talk, when something jumped unto his back, wrapping their arms around his neck and legs around his waist._

_The camera was thrown in the air, and was falling down into the fish bowl that was on the small coffee table between the chair and couch, when it suddenly changed direction and fell unto Hinata's hand which was stretched out. It was like she had predicted that the camera would suddenly move left._

_But she just kept chewing on the gum, the camera now pointed at the direction Neji was stumbling on, which was her direction too._

_She stared boredly at the camera. "This is too fucking boring, now what am I going to do with you, little fucker." She mumbled, glaring at the camera before she smirked. "Oh this is going to be fun."_

_She adjusted the camera and was now directly shooting in Neji's direction._

_Neji gasped when he felt weight on his back, not realizing the camera was not in his hand anymore._

"_Neji!" A voice yelled._

"_T-Tenten, get off." He gasped as he felt his air be slowly cut off._

"_Why didn't you tell me you were leaving on tour tomorrow in person!? You called me on the phone and said it there? What the fuck Neji!?"_

_In the background Hinata snickered at Neji's bewildered slowly turning purple face._

"_Because I didn't want to see you be emotional, it would kill me" He managed to wheeze out._

_Tenten blinked as her mind processed the words. "Oh." She let go off the now kneeling and coughing male and gave him a nervous look when he glared at her. "Hehe, sorry Neji."_

_Hinata shook her head when she finally noticed the other two people in the room._

_Temari's arm was still outstretched from when she had moved the camera to fall on Hinata's hand she was looking at the scene like it happened every day._

_Ino on the other hand was staring at Tenten like she had grown heads from the two buns on her head._

_Neji stood up and snatched the camera from Hinata, who was giggling._

"_So, you gonna take my bet?" Neji glared. "No!"_

"_What bet?" Ino asked confused._

_Hinata sighed and glared at Neji. "I bet that you went on a shopping spree, Neji didn't take the bet." Her glare hardened. "Fucking faggot."_

_Neji and Hinata were soon in a heated discussion. _

_Temari frowned. "SHUT UP!"_

_Both cousins snapped their mouths shut, but that didn't stop them from glaring._

"_Ino." Temari finally noticing the many bags on the blond, groaned, "You can't just go shopping all the time you have enough clothes as it is."_

"_I just happen to like shopping, so you can't blame me for wanting to look my best." _

_Neji moved the camera and was now pointing at the arch doorway that led into the living room from the front door. Not the kitchen one, where Temari was standing._

_Ino stood there with her long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail and her deep blue eyes that were glaring playfully at Temari. She was standing in the doorway with various bags in her hands. She wore a blue vest with a black shirt and a blue mini skirt along with black colored heels._

Naruto blushed furiously.

_Temari scoffed. "You couldn't go a month without buying things, none the less flirting with at least someone."_

_The girl called Ino opened her mouth to object but another voice broke in. "Well let's do this; you both don't shut up…" Hinata trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face while Ino and Temari paled._

"_What the fuck I don't really, care. That's you're problem not mines. But if you're going to do something like a burn a house, call me" She winked._

"_Hinata, what did I tell you?" _

_Tenten, a girl with brown eyes and hair tied up in two buns scolded Hinata. She wore dark camouflage jeans with a black shirt that had a pink skull on it with the words 'Come any closer and see what happens.' written in hot pink._

_Hinata smiled innocently. "I don't know Tenten, you tell me."_

_Tenten frowned. "You don't do things that might hurt other people."_

_Temari and Ino blinked. "You're telling…"Temari started. _

"_Hinata…" Ino said. "Not to hurt or do things." Temari said slowly. "To other people?" Ino finished._

_They both glanced at each other before looking back at Tenten._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

The band jumped at the sudden laughter.

_Temari and Ino burst out laughing so hard it caused Temari to fall off the couch she had sat on and Ino drop unto her knees clenching her stomach. Even Neji seemed amused._

"_That's like, telling a human not to breathe." Temari managed to gasp out of her laughing fit._

_It took five minutes for Ino and Temari to completely stop laughing._

"_So Neji, what are you doing here, and why are you recording?" Temari asked cleaning her nails like the past five minutes never happened._

_At that Hinata smirked. "Well apparently, since he's leaving on tour tomorrow he wants to record us playing."_

_Ino perked up at those words. "Really?"_

_Neji nodded his head (Im so lazy to write this flashback, ugk, its annoying.). "Yeah."_

_Ino grinned. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"_

_The three girls sighed at Ino's weird enthusiasm with playing her piano, it was just weird. She just seemed, __**too**__ perky._

_Everyone went upstairs, down light grey halls, before arriving at a brown, black, blue and green colored door, the same colors like the living room walls were, and entered._

_Inside the walls were painted dark green and random lines of black. There were small shelves right and left, of the room._

_There was a dark green drum set in the back of the room; if you sat on the drums then the electric piano would be on the right of it, which had a light blue computer on a stand next to it. On the left side of the drums was a brown and black guitar with purple designs. And in front of the drums set was indeed unusual guitar. It looked like glass, and the light of the sun that was coming in from the window next to the piano, made the guitar shine of different colors, in a prism like manner. So in other words, the guitar looked like it was made of diamond that held silver, red and black strings. A giant silver skull was painted on the wall behind the drum set._

_To say, the room looked kinda….weird. Though cool at the same time,_

"_What do you want us to play Neji?" Hinata asked, as she walked towards the diamond looking guitar and lifted it up, strapping the black guitar strap around her._

_Neji bit his lip. "I don't know, how bout Mario Metal?" He suggested._

_Tenten took her place with the other guitar, in Hinata's point of view, left. Ino took her place on the piano, which was, in Hinata's point of view, her right, and turned on the computer, and Temari behind her, taking her place on the drums._

_Hinata nodded her head. " 'K'." She looked at Ino and nodded her head. "Ready?"_

_Ino grinned. "Always."_

_The blue haired girl looked at Temari and Tenten. They nodded their heads, smirks on their faces._

_Ino typed on her computer before placing her hands on the keyboard of the electric piano._

_The sound of when you start a game of Mario sounded before the sound of when you go through a tub._

_Temari began quickly with the drums before Tenten, Hinata, and Ino started playing._

_Eight seconds past with them playing before they suddenly stopped. "DO THE MARIO!" They yelled._

_Hinata began playing her guitar, Tenten accompanying her as back up with a different tune, and Temari rapidly playing her drums._

_Hinata's hands glided through the strings as her fingers swiftly moved, strumming the colored strings at an amazing speed._

_The music sounded just like a Mario tune, except in guitar, piano and drums. And to be honest, it was amazing._

The band bobbed their heads at the beat.

_It was awesome music. The way Temari played the drums, Hinata the guitar, Ino the piano, and Tenten being able to keep up with the fast rhythm Hinata played. There really were no words._

_Two minutes after amazing playing, the music slowed down in Bowser's theme. The four girls shook their heads, their bodies slightly swaying from at the beat of the music._

_(You have to listen to the song to understand, but its not easy to describe it, im doing the best I can, but the song if friking awesome!.)_

_After that, about thirty seconds with the low theme, before it picked up again._

_Neji zoomed in on Temari._

_Temari played the drums in such a speed that was one would be gaping at; she played so fast you really couldn't tell where her arms were. And Hinata played the guitar so fast that not even Gaara played liked that, and she extended the notes in some places that really went with the song._

_He zoomed in on Hinata's guitar, showing her fingers practically blurring across the fingerboard._

_They already began playing Mario's theme song bobbing their heads._

_Then when some notes were extended, Ino began playing the piano, her fingers gliding across the keyboard. The blue eyed pianist's solo would have any person jumping to their feet and screaming their heart out._

_When her solo finished the two guitarists began playing again, Tenten being Hinata's back up guitarist, was amazingly keeping up with the blue haired girl._

_They began playing for about ten seconds before the song came to an end with the song of when you lose in a Mario game._

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, and Shikamaru gaped at the T.V., not believing at all what they saw. (Obviously! Ha!)

"_So, what do you think Neji?" Temari asked smiling, wiping the sweat of her brow._

_Neji smiled back. "Amazing as always."_

_Hinata suddenly clapped her hands together. "I almost forgot." She walked towards the shelf next to Neji and pulled out a folder. "Here a new song for your tour." She said._

_He took the folder placing the camera on the shelf. "Closer?" He asked, staring curiously at the girl in front of him. "Yeah it about friends, I think."_

_He nodded his head, before raising his head to look at her. "Sing it."_

_Hinata looked at Neji, slightly taken aback._

"_What?"_

_Neji nodded again, pointing at the microphone stand in front of Ino's piano. "I want to hear it, so play it, and sing it. I want to hear how it sounds." He demanded, like a stubborn child._

_Hinata frowned, challenging her cousin with a glare, her eyes swirling with black and yellow, trying to get her cousin to back down. But was disappointed, when he activated his own ability, and veins started to appear around his eyes._

_Sighing, knowing her cousin wasn't going to back down, she went back towards her spot, grabbing the mick stand that already had a microphone and placed it in front of her. She and Tenten tweaked the pegs of their guitars and playing a few strings before they were ready._

_Ino played a soothing key before Hinata started singing and playing the guitar._

Hinata, **Temari**,_ Ino, __**Tenten**_, _**All**_

Mijika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeionai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Miushinatte shimaisou

_Ino began playing a piano solo for twenty-two seconds with Temari and Tenten backing up her rhythm._

Anata ga saikin taiken shita

Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka

Megumare sugiteite

Omoidasenai kamo

Ima koko ni iru koto

Iki wo shiteiru koto

Tade sore dake no koto ga

Kiseki da to kizuku

_**Mijika ni aru mono**_

_**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**_

_**Amari ni chikasugite**_

_**Miushinatte shimaisou**_

You know the closer you get to something

_**The tougher it is to see it**_

_**And I'll never take it for granted**_

_**Let's Go!**_

Hitodasuke wo gizen to

Yobu yatsura mo iru kedo

Shinjiru no mo

Utagau no mo

Hito sorezore dakara

_The piano played softly and the other three girls started vocalizing gently._

Tatoe kari ni sore ga

Gizen de atta toshite mo

_The music got upbeat again._

Dareka wo sukueta nara

Soryamushiro nani yori mo zutto

_They stopped singing and began smiling moving their heads. One could tell they were having fun._

Oitsuzuketekita yume

Akiramezuni susume yo nante

Kirei koto wo ieru hodo

Nanimo dekichainai kedo

Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni

Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni

And I'll never take it for granted

Let's Go!

_Instrumental began, while background voices began, it sounded like they were preaching._

_Hinata began whispering some words so rapidly and lowly that you really couldn't understand what she said, before she started singing again._

Mijika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Miushinatte shimaisou

_You know the closer you get to something_

The tougher it is to see it

And I'll never take it for granted

Oitsuzuketekita yume

**Akiramezuni susume you nante**

_**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo**_

_**Nanimo dekichainai kedo**_

Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni

Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni

_**And I'll never take it for granted**_

_**Let's Go!**_

_The girls laughed in the end, giggling and practically glowing. They looked at Neji, smiles still in place. "Well?" Hinata asked, placing her guitar back into its stand before approaching Neji._

_He nodded his head in approval. "I think it's a great song, good job Hina."_

_She just laughed and swung her arm over her cousin's shoulder. "Well it takes talent to play like me." She said smugly, though her voice was playful. She pulled Neji's hair, completely taking it of its place and ripping the band that he held on his long hair before opening the door and dashing down the halls and stairs, laughing and grinning as a pissed off Neji ran after her._

The video ended, and the car was silent.

Neji frowned; he didn't remember even taking the folder. The song yes, but the folder…?

Kakashi bit his lip. "Neji, I don't recall you ever giving that song to us, or even mentioning it, why?" He asked, confused and slightly frustrated as to why Neji didn't mention the song.

Neji shook his head. "I don't remember…" He trailed off. The white eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows and bent over slightly to rummage. Now that he thought about it, he did place something in his laptop bag.

After a few seconds of looking, Neji paled. He pulled out a red colored folder. Opening it slightly he chuckled nervously at the glares he received. "I guess I forgot."

Naruto smirked. "And they say _I'm_ the idiot."

Sasuke glared at the blond. "You are."

The blue eyed drummer glared back at Sasuke. "Am not! Sasu-_**gay**_."

Scowling Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, deciding that he would as stoop as low as Naruto. Like they say, if you fight with an idiot, they'll just drag you down to their level. (I know its not originally like that.)

Kiba, on the other hand, was grinning with a goofy expression. "Wow, those chicks were hot." He sighed dreamily, already having fantasies of four certain girls.

Gaara and Neji snapped their heads towards Kiba, a killer intent washing out of them. Gaara was very protective of Temari and Hinata. But he was still protective of Tenten and Ino, just not as much as the other too. But still, he was very protective.

Neji, on the other hand, was more protective of Hinata and Tenten, than Temari and Ino, considering one of them was his eldest cousin, and the other is girlfriend. But he was also very protective of both blonds. They were all like family, they met at the same time, and have been together ever since.

So if someone made a move on them, any of the four girls, they had to deal with both Neji AND Gaara.

Kiba, noticing the intent to kill, blushed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ha…haha, i-I was just kidding." He chuckled nervously, his brown eyes darting back and forth between the two teens.

Kakashi shook his head at the bands immaturity, well Kiba and Naruto's immaturity. "Come on, let's get this straight, so calm down, or it won't be the last time I take you to a strip club." Kakashi grinned wickedly, a strange gleam in his eyes.

The teenage boys paled, they looked like white paper. It wasn't the first time that Kakashi had threatened to do that. Of course, they thought he was joking. But it turned out…he wasn't. That was probably the most embarrassing moment of their lives.

It was not pretty.

It was a _**gay **_strip club.

Smiling in satisfaction that he held their attention began to talk. "Now Neji, who were they exactly, what are their specialties." He paused. "And _what_ are they?

Everyone looked at him curiously, but their manager just shrugged his shoulders. "I have a feeling they aren't your everyday humans."

Neji and Gaara shared a look, neither of them knowing if they should really tell what the girls were.

"Why should we tell you?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kakashi's smile grew wider. "Weelll, now you do, because you didn't deny that they weren't humans." The red head scowled at the silver haired man, realizing he was caught.

Neji groaned, smart ass pervert…Wait…

"I agree with Gaara, why should we tell you? You have no reason to know." He smirked at his own words, beat that Kakashi.

"Well, you don't have to tell us about the two blonds and browned haired one. I think we are just interested in the blue haired one, Hinata? I believe it is." Shikamaru added with a thoughtful expression.

Hinata, freaking shit that was the last one he wanted to tell about! Neji glared at Shikamaru with his powers activated. Oh he was so pissed of right now.

Shikamaru, realized this, waved his hands in front of him. "Come on Neji, we need a guitarist, and fast. Your cousin is amazing." He defended. Yeah, Neji was his friend, but that didn't mean Neji wouldn't kill him or something.

The browned long haired boy seemed hesitant to answer. He really didn't know what to say.

Gaara sighed as he noticed Neji's actions. "If you take place in Hinata's life, you also take place on the other girls. They have been together practically their entire lives. Mess with one, you mess with them all." He warned his face dead serious.

Kakashi blinked, tilting his head slightly in a curious manner. "I think we can handle that."

Gaara chuckled. "No I don't think you can. They are even worse than Naruto and Kiba combined."

Naruto and Kiba, who were chatting about the beach, looked at Gaara in a confused manner, before it suddenly dawned them. "Hey what the hell does that mean!?" Naruto yelled while Kiba shouted. "What the fuck does that mean!?"

Kakashi and Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

"Alright." Kakashi stated, locking eyes with Gaara. "Well take the risk." Shikamaru just grumbled how troublesome it would be to have another Kiba and Naruto, before he fell asleep, leaning his head back on the headrest.

Neji glanced at Gaara, finally grasping at what he was hinting at. "Well, Tenten is a mage, specializing in weaponry. She can convert objects into weapons, depending on their size." He began, waiting for Gaara to continue. Indeed he did. "Temari, my sister, is a wind mage. Her specialty is controlling the air, its how the camera had moved unto Hinata's hand in the video." The red head added, before continuing. "Ino, also a mage, has the ability to read and control minds. She also has telepathy. Hinata…" Gaara trailed off, sharing a look with Neji.

Neji continued. "Hinata, my elder cousin." He uncertainly bit his lip. "Is a special case."

This got the attention of Sasuke and Kakashi. Shikamaru being asleep and Kiba and Naruto were just too stupid to pay attention.

He sighed. "All I'm going to say is that she's a mage too. That's all."

Kakashi stared at Neji long and hard. Hefelt that the boy was hiding something about his cousin, but what?

But another question… "Neji how do you have a cousin if you don't have an aunt or uncle?" Kakashi asked.

Neji and Gaara snapped their heads towards him, their eyes alarmed. "That is none of your business!" They snapped.

The silver haired man glared back at them, why were they like this all of the sudden? What was the big secret?

Naruto, of course being as nosy as he is like Kiba, interfered. "Why so jumpy?"

The respond was to say placed you in a speechless position. "Fuck off!"

Kakashi sighed as he shook his head. He had a feeling that their lives were going to get more interesting than ever.

**xOx**

**I apologize that it took two months to post, but their long chapters, I felt that since I made you all wait, the least I could do is repay you by writing long chapters. Anyway, review, if you don't I won't know If this chapt was good.**

**The same with my new story "Hyuuga Clan Massacre."I HAVE POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER. Review, tell me what you think, flames are not accepted, and if flames placed, then itll be ignore if its stupid, if its important, then I'll read them and comment on my opinion too. I feel so loved when people read my stories. Thank you all, and I couldn't have done anything with out BluAugust, If not for her, well I think it's a her, I forgot, anyway, I wouldn't have been able to post this story. So Thanks! **

**Au revoir mademoiselle's and monsieur's!**

**Narutonarutolove **


	9. Chapter 8: Yet to fix

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Itachi and Sasuke would be living happy lives in kohona and would be with either Hinata or OCC's. They need the LOVE!**

After the limo dropped Kiba off at his house, they went towards a warehouse, where their cars were parked at. (Kiba is not part of the band; he's just a friend that sometimes travels with the band)

After discussing meeting Neji's cousin, they went their separate ways.

**With Hinata**

Hinata sighed as she closed her phone, and no longer than that were voices calling her name, while two younger voices laughed.

She got up from the white leather couch and went towards the equally white kitchen that held brown also. This kitchen, while in the mage house (The one the four girls live in, they call it like that since its their house, and their mages) the kitchen was suited to Hinata's style, black, red and light grey with marble counters, this house's kitchen was white, brown and the counters were an expensive wood, hard to break wood.

The thing was, with the mage house, each girl picked which room would be decorated suit to their individual taste. They all liked the color black, but it was like a code, Hinata would wear black and red, sometimes blue or green, but hardly, Tenten black and brown, sometimes wore red or silver, Temari black and green, and Ino black and blue, both sometimes wore silver also. So considering it wouldn't be fair for the house to be painted by the taste of one of them, they each picked a room in where would be painted to their style. The band room, for example, is Temari's pick. The kitchen, obviously, is Hinata's.

The game room was Tenten's, and Ino's was nothing really, she only painted whatever she could blue, and since it was whatever she could, it had no limit. Smart ass.

Inside the kitchen, she met Tenten who was drinking coca cola while the butler, Cho cleaned the tables. "Are you exited for Neji arriving today?" Hinata asked leaning against the counter drinking a cup of water. "He's been on tour for about six months." She said softly, not admitting she actually missed her stoic, stick up his ass, cousin.

**(I got the part below from this little AN from Shinobi of honor, awesome story, sasuhina, u should read it)**

Tenten's eyes shimmered with tears. "I'm so happy, Hina. I've been waiting for so long." She choked. **(not literally, I mean with the tears and crying and stuff)**

Hinata smiled. "Me too." She sniffed and hugged her friend in the middle of the kitchen.

"Anything more and I might have a nosebleed." Konohamaru, Hanabi's boyfriend, who was a boy with brown spiky hair and black eyes, said.

"Say anything more and you WILL have a nosebleed… and a black eye." Hanabi murmured.

Her boyfriend just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "The reason I love you so much Hanabi."

"Keep it rated G." Hinata warned, causing Hanabi to blush.

Tenten shook her head and chuckled while she walked away from the kitchen and back to the living room with Hinata, Hanabi, and Konohamaru in tow.

Inside the room Hizashi, Hinata's uncle, a man with long brown hair and white eyes sat on the white sofa, with his wife, Hinata's aunt, a woman with beautiful chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, sat next to him.

"Hello Hinata how was your day?" Hizashi asked with a small smile.

Hinata moaned and ungracefully plopped down on the arms rest of the couch next to Sora, and leaned back sighing. "This week has been a bitch."

"Language, Hinata." Hizashi scolded.

Hinata smiled lazily and waved him off. "Hai, hai oji-san."

The tall man shook his head. He was the CEO of the Hyuuga Corporation, since Hinata's father died, and Hinata was both too young and already in orphanages; he, Hiashi's twin brother, had to take on the responsibility.

Smiling, Hinata greeting her oba-san the same way she greeted Hanabi.

"So, how are you girls doing?" Sora asked.

Ino shrugged her shoulders, her nails untangling her long blond hair. "Good I guess, not the best week." The blonde surprised the occupants of the room when she suddenly started tearing up. "I-izanagi b-broke u-up with me."

Immediately, Tenten, Temari, and Hanabi were circling Ino, while Hinata just stood up and started walking towards the entrance of the hall were the front door was located. "Hey Ino, were did you say Izanagi lived again?"

Ino sniffed, as tears ran down her face and shakily told her friend where her heartbreaking ex-boyfriend lived. "W-why did you wanna k-know?" She questioned, curious and crying at the same time.

"No reason."

As soon as the door closed, only one thought ran on the thoughts of the occupants of the room.

'_Oh shit.'_

Thirty five minutes passed before Hinata arrived again with a smug and satisfied look on her face.

"You…" Temari gulped. "Didn't kill him, did you?"

Hinata stood slightly shock and gave Temari an accused look. "Now where's the fun in that if I can't torture him again?"

Tenten and Temari grinned. "Good, cause we want a shot at him too."

Hinata's grin widened when she looked at Ino. "Don't worry Ino; I just scared the shit out of him." Her smile disappeared and turned into a look of disgust. "I think I did, literally, scare the shit out of him." She burst out laughing, the smile appearing again.

"Hinata," Hizashi said slowly. "What exactly did you do?"

The accused girl blinked innocently. "Don't worry uncle, I just turned into a bloodthirsty werewolf with blood on my mouth and chased him around the house, sit's nothing big."

Her uncle slapped his hand on his forehead. "Kami my niece is a lunatic."

Sora sympathetically rubbed her husband's back and flashed Hinata a thumbs up and a smile. "Aren't we all?"

Hinata chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. '_Aren't we all…'_

At least a few minutes after, Neji arrived, though he didn't get past the hall considering Tenten glopped him as soon as she saw him.

Ino was still depressed about Izanagi, and the girls trying to comfort her. Hanabi gave the blue eyed mage a mani-pedi, the color of the nail polish a dark blue, and Ino, being the girl she is, brightened because of that simple beauty act.

After that Hizashi and Neji talked about which school Hinata should be sent to, if they accept her, of course. But finally, they decided to send Hinata to _Kohona for the gifted_, the school where, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and everyone else went to.

But persuading Hinata to go….was NO walk in the park.

"Hinata, we have something to discus with you." Hizashi said, with Neji behind him.

Hinata was lying upside down on the white couch, her legs were where your back was supposed to be, and her back was where her thighs were supposed to be laying, and her head was where the rest of your leg was supposed to be. She was xcasually flipping through channels, being able to tell the name even upside down, of course was loads of practice, but eventually she managed to do that.

Hinata lifted her head up and look quizzically at the three Hyuuga's entering the living room, her expression was calm, and a normal, and again casual, bored look.

Mentally, they cursed at Ino, Hanabi, Tenten, Sora and Temari for leaving them alone with telling Hinata the news.

Yeah, save yourselves.

"What up?" She asked her focus already on the t.v in front of her. (Nejis house and the girls house are pretty similar.)

Hizashi and Neji gave each other nervous looks before Hizashi cleared his throat. "We have decided to send you to Neji's school." They both tensed waiting for the chaos about to erupt.

Silence.

Silence.

And more silence.

"WHAT!?"

If this were a cartoon the roof would have been flying.

Hinata bolted from the couch and stood as she stared at her uncle and cousin in shock. "There is no way; I am NOT going into some damn controlling, uniform wearing school. I can't wear uniforms!" She yelled, flailing her arms in indication of her words.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

Hinata frowned and glared. "Because, It's in my DON'T DO rule book. Number 17, never wear uniforms in schools."

Hizashi blinked. "What's number 16?"

"Never get caught pranking the teacher." She said.

The two male Hyuuga's sweat dropped. '_Figures.'_

They both composed themselves and Neji looked at Hinata square in the eye. "Itoko, (cousin, I do my research) the decision is final, besides, you'll be able to be with the girls too, that way, you guys can be together all the time."

Hinata seemed to ponder over it, before she talked. "What makes you think I'll be accepted into that school?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"We don't."

**xOx**

**I wrote a prologe just now, its very short, cause it's a prolog, so….yeaaahhh.**

**Hope you like it, and I posted a new chapter in Hyuuga Clan massacre, so read and review. YOU PUT THIS STORY IN ALERT AND FAVORITE, BUT YOU DON'T REVIEW! WHAT CAN OF READERS ARE YOU!?**

**Hahaha, review.**

**I now this chapters short, but I just didn't know what to keep writing, so to post this chapter early, and HCM, I made this one short, though HCM it super long, more than 5,000 words. I feel so proud with that story.**

**Goodbye, my unreviewing fans, feel lucky I just gave you super-hot and spicy chili! Cause that's what your hearts are! CRUEL! And those who have reviewed, feel lucky I just gave you a sweet cookie!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing and posting this story in favorite and stuff, you know.**

**Bye!**

**Narutonarutolove.**


	10. Chapter 9: Yet to fix

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to say Naruto is not mine, hmm?

Oh yes, I learned that the word KATSU, the one Deidara says supposedly when he detonates his bombs? I found out that it's a name and it means 'victory', pretty awesome huh? If you have trouble finding uncommon names, or a specific one youre looking for, try asking me, I could probably help.

Hinata sighed softly as she walked the dark streets, illuminated by the crescent moon and street lights her hands tucked in the pockets of her black leather jacket as usual. She felt lonely and sad, a longing deep within her. She knew he wasn't her rightful mate, but, it still hurt….

_Flashback_

_Hinata turned her head to stare at the figure next to her, (No they are NOT naked, they have all their cloths on, and are on top of the covers, just so you know ya damn perverts.) worry evident in her eyes._

"_Hey." She said quietly, but the body to her left was still staring blankly at the ceiling._

_Frowning she turned on her side and moved to straddle the persons waist, she bent down and buried her face on the pale neck._

"_Are you ok?" She asked softly._

_Dark eyes shifted before a sigh sounded in the silent room._

"_Hinata, I have to talk to you."_

_Hinata made no move of moving, so she waited for her boyfriend to finish speaking._

"_What's up Akihiro?" She questioned, her voice muffled slightly._

_Akihiro sighed before placing his hands on the blue haired girl's hips. "I….-"He bit his lip uncertainly, wondering exactly how Hinata would act. "I think we should break up."_

_Hinata tensed and the soft kisses she had been placing stopped immediately. "Why?" Her voice was blank._

_Akihiro sighed. "Well, I just think we should move on. I mean come on, seriously, it was just a crush, and it wasn't like we loved each other or anything. It was bound to leave in some time." Akihiro laughed jokingly, though his laughter sub sided when the blue haired girl stayed quiet and rigid._

"_Hinata?" He called uncertainly._

_Hinata rolled off of brown haired boy, keeping her face carefully masked. "Get out."_

_He looked hesitant. "Are you o-"_

"_Why?" Her tone was as emotionless as her face, making the other occupant of the room gulp._

"_Well, like I said, it was just a crush, I never loved you, neither you me. Besides, it was getting kinda boring being with you, you're no fun, no offence."_

_Hinata frowned and glared coldly at the ceiling. "Get __**out**__, Akihiro. It's over, fine, you can leave now." Her voice trembled and her hands clenched the red covers under her, though these things went unnoticed._

" '_k', Bye Hinata."_

_He got off the bed and left the room, closing the door in the process and as if in a hurry, ran down the stairs, a certain gleam in his eyes._

_If he would have stayed longer in the hall, he would have heard the crashes in the room. Pictures and objects being thrown and screams of anger and pain sounded. If he would have stayed by the door, he would have heard the whispered, broken words._

"_I loved you, you fucker."_

_If he would have opened the door, he would have seen the sunders rolling on her cheeks and unto the carpeted floor._

_He left with a normal, guilt free and happy heart. He left a broken one behind._

_End of Flash back_

She looked blankly at the moon, she was headed over to her foster parent's house, but there _has_ been someone she's wanted to see for some time, she has not visited him in a while.

A grin broke on her face, maybe she will.

Hinata stopped walking and looked around her, checking if there was someone else around at 11:43 pm on the streets.

When she saw no one, she closed her eyes and thought of a certain house.

The streets were empty, the lamp light that was illuminating the blue haired girl, now shun down on nothing.

Hinata reappeared in a beautiful green field, where an old looking house was located. It had many magical barriers, so no one could see it except those who knew it was there, which was very few people.

She walked towards the house, barely being able to contain her excitement.

When she stood in front of the door she pricked her trigger finger and placed it on a crack that was right next door close to the doorknob shaped like a small hole, and smiled in satisfaction when the door opened.

She made sure to take off shoes, as to not dirty the red rug.

It was a very beautiful house, the colors being red and gold, silver touches here and there.

The wood was cherry wood, cared for carefully. Red colored rugs were in the halls and stairs, the trims golden colored.

As soon as she was in the middle of the foyer a woman with beautiful silver hair came out. Her waist length hair was in a French braid, tied by a blue ribbon. She wore a long sleeved blue dress, the sleeves, though, were rolled up to her elbows and she wore a white apron on top.

As soon as her soft, red colored eyes landed on Hinata, a wide smile adorned her face. "Hinata! It's so good to see you again." She gasped, clasping her hands together in delight.

Hinata smiled back. "Hello Akai, how are you these days? Has Daiki been behaving? He hasn't done anything to you has he?" Hinata smirked at the blush on the maids face, despite her protests; her mind must have different thoughts.

"Daiki is in his office, will you stay long?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, stuffing her hands in her pockets once more. "Maybe, I don't know, it's pretty late, but of course, it's never late for us, hm?"

With another small blush Akai smiled. "I was just about to bring him some tea, he has been working much lately, I'm worried." Akai furrowed her eye brows, the happy gleam in her red eyes dimmed.

"Nah, don't worry Akai, I'm sure he's fine. Well, I'm gonna go upstairs, make sure you roll your dress up, I'm sure you'll get his attention."

Hinata grinned and walked up the stairs and down the hall, ignoring the maid's protests once more.

The house was made out of cherry and mahogany wood, and a high bolted ceiling. The halls held lit candles in black and silver brackets, and the doorknobs were colored gold.

Hinata walked up to a door at the right at the end of the hall, on which light was glowing from behind it.

Gently she opened the door and poked her head in before entering.

"Hello Hinata, nice to see you again."

A man with slick black hair and red eyes and pale skin sat in a chair. He wore a loose fitting white shirt with white buttons and black pants. He was writing in a paper, and didn't even look up from it when he greeted the hokuro girl.

"Hi Daiki, long time no see."

Daiki chuckled. "It's only been three months, Hinata; you act as if it was in years."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. She walked towards the desk, which was made of, of course, mahogany wood, and it was littered with paper, though it was very organized. There was a golden lamp, and few candles were lit around the room.

"Akai's worried about you, ya' know."

Daiki 'hmmed' and nodded his head, still writing. It was very obvious she was being ignored.

Hinata 'hmmed' right back and turned on her heel, her arms crossed around her chest. "Fine, I'll just tell Akai that you honestly don't care about how she feels. She's just a maid, nothing more nothing less."

Hinata was about to walk out of the room when she suddenly found the lamp on the desk hauled at her head, causing her to end up face down on the floor. "Bastard." She grumbled, rubbing the back of her head as she glared darkly at the floor.

She looked up towards the dark haired man and scowled when he was still writing, but before she could say anything, and shy knock sounded behind her, making both Daiki look up and Hinata tilt her head back causing her to see upside down.

Akai stood there with a tray with two cups filled with hot tea. "A-am I interrupting something?"

Hinata secretly smirk and gave Daiki an 'I'm-gonna-do-something-you-asshole-and-you're-not -gonna-like-it' look before she stood up and dusted imaginary dust off her. "Of course not Akai, I was just telling Daiki how worried you were about him." Her smirk widened. "He said he didn't ca-" Hinata yelped when a book suddenly flew towards her and hit her squarely in the forehead, causing her to fall back on her butt.

Akai shook her head and walked past the injured girl towards the desk, already used to the **very **common scene.

"I brought you tea, Daiki-sama." She said softly, glanced at the desk, biting her lip nervously. "Is this a bad time?"

Daiki looked horrified as he immediately began sorting the documents, making space for the tray.

With a small, grateful smile, she placed the tray soundlessly on the desk, giving a cup to Daiki, and one to Hinata, who already stood up from the floor.

"Thanks Akai." Hinata said, sitting on the desk and sipping her tea, rudely sorting and reading the files. The only reason she got away with this was because Daiki was too busy giving attention to Akai.

"Thank you, Akai." He smiled gorgeously, flashing pearly with teeth with fangs and stood up handing back the tray to the silver haired girl.

Akai's face reddened when Daiki stood up, and handed her the tray, not realizing Daiki purposely moved his hand lower, causing Akai to place hers on top of his in an attempt take the tray.

"I can't seem to get used to seeing you with red eyes, instead of your normal hazel ones." He said softly.

"O-oh." She managed to say.

Without either of the realizing, they started to slowly lean closer, their eyes closing slowly also. They seemed to take forever to get closer and closer, and just when they were inches apart…

Hinata softly chewed her tongue, desperately wishing she had a bowl of buttery popcorn in her arms.

She watched in anticipation as the two adults in the room leaned towards each other leisurely, the sparkle in her wide lavender eyes shined brightly as she leaned also towards the couple, a smile slowly forming on her face, but soon turned into a frown when she realized they were taking too long to kiss. She bit her lip, trying to keep quite when they were only 9 inches apart…

8 ½….

…

8…

…

7 ½….

…

7…

…

6 ½….

…

6….

…

5 ½….

…

5…

….

4 ½….

…

4….

…

3 ½….

…

3….

…

2 ½….

…

2….

…

"OH WILL YOU JUST KISS ALREADY!?"

Daiki and Akai snapped their eyes open as they jumped at least three feet away from each other, Akai clutching the tray tightly to her chest. "I-i-i-I must go." She said as she hastily ran out of the office.

Daiki leaned against the bookshelf leaning against the wall next to his desk, his eyes wide and mouth parted in shock.

Hinata glared gloomily at the man in front of her, feeling compleat disbelief and anger towards her friend. "How long does it take to kiss someone?" She snapped.

Daiki stayed silent before clearing his throat and stared dumbly at the girl before taking a shaky breath. "We weren't going to kiss, Hyuuga. I was just trying to look into her eyes more clearly."

Hinata snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right fucking idiot. Don't you dare lie, she likes you, you like her. Stop pretending you don't."

Daiki let out a deep breath and shook his head. "It's not that easy. Besides, even if I _do_ tell her how I..feel, she doesn't feel the same."

Hinata cocked a perfect blue eyebrow. "Oh really?" She drawled.

"Yes Hinata."

Hinata sighed and shook her own head at the vampire's hopelessness. "I know she like you, a lot."

Daiki looked at Hinata quizzically before shooing Hinata away from his desk and began organizing it. "How do _you _know? Your boyfriend left you a week ago."

Hinata frowned. "Ouch. Harsh dude," Hinata placed her hand over her heart in a mocking manner. "You hurt me."

Daiki narrowed his eyes. "I know because it's obvious. The way she acts around you, wanting to be with you forever. I mean come on, she asked _you_ to turn _her_ into a **vampire**, so she can be with you. You can't be that blind Daiki, seriously."

"I don't know…" He mumbled.

"Fuck you! You're hopeless! Where the fuck is the two-hundred year old man that taught me how to control my powers, to harness them, Hm? Where is he? 'Cause he sure as fuck ain't you." She pointed out.

"The guy I know is confident and strong. He stands tall and is afraid of nothing or anything or anyone. He is calm and collected, and knows how to deal with things, and DEFINANTLY does NOT get tongue-tied by some girl or hesitant."

As Hinata said those words, she had walked around the desk and began poking Daiki in the chest harshly with each word.

"You WILL go and you WILL tell her how you feel."

Daiki furrowed his eyebrows. "But-"

"No but's!"

Daiki stared long and hard at Hinata, silence enveloping in the room.

Minutes passing and neither of them moving. Then…

Daiki smiled, his eyes shining in gratitude. "Thank you Hinata."

Hinata blinked before grinning happily. "No prob, it's what I'm here for."

"B-4."

Hinata stared intently at the chess board, a frown on her face.

"So, why did you come over to the other side of japan?" Daiki asked as he ate Hinata's horse, replacing the spot with his tower.

"Felt like it, I'm gonna be 18 soon, ya know." Hinata said, moving one of her black pieces.

"Doesn't seem like it." He stated.

Hinata glanced at the man in front of her before looking back at the chess board. "My tattoo has been itching lately, don't know why though."

Daiki moved his tower once more. "First of all, it's a marking, NOT a tattoo. It symbolizes you being a hokuro."

Hinata scoffed. "Details aren't important." She moved her pawn.

Daiki smirked. "If your mark has been itching, it means two things."

"Checkmate."

His voice held some a smug sort of satisfaction as his queen promptly completed the last move to cornering Hinata's king.

Hinata gaped at the board before glaring at the grinning red eyed man. "Fucking asshole…Don't take too much pride in that. I can't play chess worth shit," She mumbled.

"Excuses, excuses."

"You didn't answer why it's been acting that way."

Daiki leaned back and crossed his arms, his expression now serious. "It means either there is another hokuro in the area, or your rightful mate is close by, maybe both. Either way I'd be on my guard if I were you, if there really is another hokuro in the area, it will want to kill your mate. So if you do find your mate, protect him."

Hinata stared uncertainly at the fire place next to them. "But how do I know that person is my mate?"

"You'll know it's both a vampire and werewolf instinct. Whenever you're near him, you're going to have this thirst for blood and this urge to be near them." Hinata nodded her head.

"Too be sure that person really _**is**_ your mate, he has to touch your blood."

The Hyuuga girl sighed and raked her hand through her blue hair. "This shit is so complicated. I **highly** doubt a _guy_ will want protection from a _girl_. Besides, what happens if he's human?"

Daiki shrugged his shoulders. "Then he is human, but those cases are rare. I mistrust that's your case. I have a feeling he is likely to not be normal."

**xOx**

**Cha, I would have made this chapter longer, but I only have two days to complete the third chapter of Hyuuga clan massacre, so I have to know focuse my attention there, I'm not even haveway down on that one, so it now has more priority. **

**Please review, even it's a 'Nice chapter' how hard can it be to click and write? Jeezes kami!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, ive been reading more than writing, and when I realized this I scolded myself for not being a responsible one moth posting chapter writer! **

**I hope the next update on both The Orphan and Hyuuga clan massacre are soon! I swear I will work harder! **

**CROSS MY HEART AND STICK A KUNAI IN MY EYE!**

**Bye,**

**Narutonarutolove.**

**P.S. I'm up to ideas for this story, so if you want something to happen, then message me, and if I like it, then I'll make it work.**


	11. Chapter 10:Yet to fix

Disclaimer: Unfortunantly, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters except William, Sango, Dina, Chin, Suki, The Twins, Principle Collins, and other OCC's, yeah that's about it. You already know I don't own Naruto, obviously so I won't bother to write a disclaimer every chapter.

Please read the AN at the end of the page after you finish reading, its important.

**Please read this quick note.**

**Go back to chapter ONE of this story, I posted a prologue at the beginning of the first chapter; tell me what you think of it!**

**READ THE NOTE IN BOLD ABOVE! ITS IMPORTANT!**

XoX

"Well Miss Hyuuga, this is a very…colorful record you have." Tsunade a woman with blond hair in two pigtails and hazel eyes said, with a slightly shocked look in her eyes.

Hinata shrugged. "Thanks."

Neji stood next to her, already in his school uniform with a nervous look in his eyes.

Today was the first day of school, and the first thing Neji did was literally drag Hinata to the principal's office, considering Hinata had refused to go out right. He had to threaten her in starting a rumor about her being madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha and had a shrine of him locked in her closet, though it wasn't like that was not common in school, and that she spent four hours looking through the garbage at a hair salon just to get a lock of his hair. Though it wasn't enough to get her to go willingly, it was enough to make her shut up and stop whining quite loudly.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she flipped through the files and paper of the blue haired girl's record.

"Well we don't judge a book by its cover so…" (AN I got that line from VANILLA, cool story, bad ass Hina too.)

"You mean you'll take her in?" Neji's eyes were wide as he looked at the blond haired woman. With a hesitant nod he was answer with he almost cried in relief. "Oh thank God!" He threw his hands up in happiness and gave Tsunade a grateful look. "This was the only school we could think off that hadn't banned her from their property!"

Hinata, unlike Neji who was barely concealing his joy, was mumbling colorful words that were ignored or acknowledged with amused glances.

"Very well Miss Hyuuga, please put on her school uniform. "A woman with black hair and eyes handed Hinata a pile of neatly folded clothes, giving her a small grin. "Neji will have your schedule for when you're done."

"Whoop-dido Basil." The hokuro murmured sarcastically with a roll of her eyes before turning around and entering through a door on the right side of the office, and locking herself in with a sigh.

When she came out, she was wearing a black short skirt that ended an inch below mid-thigh, with a white button up shirt with a black tie, with black mid shin converse.

Neji wore the same except instead of a skirt he wore black long pants.

Tsunade smiled. "Welcome to Konoha Leaf for the gifted, Hyuuga-san"

With a snort and stuffing her hands on her customary leather jacket she walked out the office in a slouching manner.

Neji's lip twitched from amusement before bowing to the principle and running out the office to catch up with his cousin.

"Here." He said after catching up with the rapidly walking girl, handing her a sheet of paper.

Hinata slowed down her pace to a normal walk and took the paper, a small look of interest flickering through her moving eyes.

"You have a lot of classes with at least one of the girls."

"I don't get it with this school, it just seems so normal." She murmured.

Neji smiled and stuffed his own hands in his pant pockets. "It's as normal as it can get. There a lot of people who show their powers in the halls, courtyards and anywhere else. There are wizards, witches, mages, vampires, wolfs, were wolfs, shape shifters, mermaid, people who can make fire, air, water, ice or another element from their hands out of will, and a lot more. There are even a few that can fly or have super strength, like Tsunade-sama. She has super strength.

Hinata made an 'oh' shape with her mouth before nodding, showing she understood.

"Just how many hokuro's are there here, Neji?"

Neji stopped walking, causing Hinata to pause also. He looked at the empty halls with a thoughtful look before giving his cousin an almost sad look. "Hokuro's are very rare, Hina. I think that I can count how many are there in this school with one hand. The last Hokuro to come here was like a hundred years ago or something, I think. You're the first one to come here in a century. But there are a couple of mages here."

Hinata grinned cheekily, her light purple eyes shining with mischief. "Well then I guess I'm special."

For some reason Neji snorted with laughter, for the way Hinata had said it.

They talked all the way to Hinata's first class, which was apparently with a name named Kakashi Hatake; he was her homeroom teacher and taught history or something….

"Here, give this to the teacher. See you at lunch Hinata." He handed her a piece of yellow folded paper before he turned around and began walking down the halls before pausing. "And at least _try_ not to get in trouble on your first day."

Hinata snickered. "No promises lil' cousin." She was answered with a wave.

Shaking her head she opened the door to the class room, not knowing her life was about to change forever.

Sasuke was just doodling in the corner of his book when the door opened. His eyes flickered upward momentarily before going to back to the paper…before he snapped them right back up.

A girl with short blue silky hair entered the classroom. She had pale skin and was pretty tall but not tall enough to be unattractive. After all, no one wanted to date the empire state building.

'_It's the girl from the video!'_ His mind screamed at him, for some reason, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and-oh my God! Her blood!

Sasuke sighed softly and slid down his seat slightly, his eyes glazed over. '_I wonder how it will taste like…'_ He had a hard time suppressing a groan at the thought of sweet delicious, amazing smelling blood.

He was knocked out of his reverie when he noticed Neji's cousin walk to Kakashi, his manager and unfortunately teacher, and gave him a yellow note.

"Well class it seems we have a new student." Kakashi announced with interest. The class perked up at this even more.

Kakashi turned his head and smiled. "Welcome to Konoha Leaf Hinata-san, please introduce yourself to the class."

Hinata turned towards the class and smiled gorgeously. "Hey, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, don't fuck with me or you'll end up missing."

A certain blond headed girl grinned waved. "Hi Hina!"

Hinata directed her attention from the disturbed class towards one of her best friends. "Hi Ino."

Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded his head. "Well since you seem to know Ino-san, you can sit next to her."

Nodding her head she walked over towards the giddy blond and sat down next to her, high fiving with mischievous grins, which made Kakashi think if he did the right thing about placing them together.

**xOx**

**A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, I personally like long chapters, at least 5k, but of course I didn't do that with this one.**

**The last time I posted was like two months ago, and I have been very lazy, so I chose reading over writing, hehe, I'm read HP and Naruto xovers, they aint so bad…**

**Anyway, I don't get a lot of reviews, and not only that, you say you like the story or chapt, but you don't say what you like exactly!**

**I'm not getting much support, so that's why I'm taking my time in writing, I know you probably don't like the idea, but eh-tough noogies.**

**And besides, another reason it took me so long with this chapter was because I didn't know how to write this scene in good words, so it wasn't easy mind you. And besides(yes again) I'm writing an HP, which stands for harry potter, FMA, which stands for Fullmetal alchemist, and Naruto xover, three different dimensions in one! There aren't much like that, you know what I doubt there are even any stories like that! If you have read a story about these three xovers then please tell me.**

**Anyway, it takes place in the Marauders era(is that how you spell it, marauders?), and there are going to be three stories. Part one, which is the marauders era one, part two, which takes place in harry's third year, and part three that takes place in harry's fifth year.**

**I am currently writing part one, but I am not going to post it of course because I cant handle three stories at once, just to much pressure, its enough with two I don't need three.**

**Anyway, please review this chapter and if you want anything to happen then message me, you can message, or review, though id prefer if it was message. If you have any ideas for this story The Orphan then tell me! I'm all open!**

**If you want faster posts give me more reviews and I'll give you a shout out!**

**Maybe….**

**Haha, just kidding!**

**Merry Christmas December 26 2010!**

**Ciaoooooo,**

**Narutonarutolove.**

**P.S. don't forget to read and review my other story Hyuuga Clan Massacre! **


	12. Chapter 11: Yet to fix

Disclamer: I don't own any Naruto characters, only the OCC's, and let me remind you I wont disclaim every chapter, I find it highly annoying.

Hinata walked towards her next class, which was something like math, she assumed.

Sighing she gathered her math books and dumped them into her old book bag and checked her map. This was it; there was no turning back now.

She walked into the class, thankful that she wasn't late for this one too.

"Uh, I'm the new student here, Hyuuga Hinata?" She asked looking at the teacher.

"Oh yea, I heard bout you." The man slurred. He looked about twenty or so; he wore glasses and had long silver hair that was tied back into a low ponytail… He seemed to be drunk… his breath was atrocious.

"Uh yeah." She gave him a weird look and leaned away from him a bit, "Where do I sit?" She was becoming impatient, she didn't like this teacher very much.

"Righ' o'er there Missy." He growled pointing in a random direction while still looking straight at her. Hinata raised her eyebrows, but left in that general direction never the less.

After about five minutes the teacher called everybody's attention.

"We gots a new student midis!" He burst out laughing at his 'pirate' joke. Everybody just sighed. "Well err," He coughed, "She right over there, by Haruno and Ino."

"MY NAMES SAKURA!" the girl with pink hair yelled at the teacher.

"Yup, sure it is Hun…" He nodded pulling out a metal bottle and taking a big swig.

"Well anyways, her names… uh… err.. It starts with an H… Don't tell me..." He stood there blinking for a couple minutes before picking up his paper and reading off, "Hyuga Hinata!" He dropped the paper and pulled out the bottle again taking a bigger gulp this time.

"Uh Sir, you read that off the paper…" Some stupid kid that Hinata later found out to be Kiba corrected.

"I DID NOT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The teacher screamed at the poor student with wide eyes. You could have mistaken him for an angry snake.

This was not the best class of course, not when a drunken teacher was teaching it; it was slightly boring and funny. Boring because you couldn't understand what he was talking about, and funny because he probably didn't know either and was tripping over his words and feet more times than what they could count.

When she arrived at her potions class, it was a different entire matter.

The walls were white and there were stainless steel tables long enough for two students work comfortably at each. There were also jars and containers of many things that she did _not_ want to know about at the back of the room, along with different types of measuring cups, spoons and vials. There was what she thought were cauldrons and various different shaped glass.

She had this class with Ino also, whom she sat next to once more at the second front row next to the windows.

Everyone was talking when the teacher walked in, they silenced not soon after, but Ino and Hinata kept talking quietly, in whispers and giggles so low one couldn't understand what they were saying- mages had a different language entirely, therefore one could not understand the words said- "Good morning class." A voice Hinata remembered all too well sounded though out the class room. Her head snapped up from its lowered and turned position.

"YOU!"

**xOx**

**A/N: I know this chapter is really, really short, but I wanted to give your like an OMG whats gonna happen? Who is it? I'm gonna post the next chapter in exactly three days…..if I remember… I hope I do though.**

**I've been feeling down, I'm not really motivated to keep writing chapters, of course that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop the story, hell no, I hate it when a really good story suddenly stops, but I also hate it when its finished because you just want it to keep going! Right?**

**Its just that ive been having my doubts if people really like this story, I'm changing the summary to see if it helps and stuff, so it doesn't look boring, but honestly I need to know, just like every other writer if people read the stories! And if they like it! Its not gonna take two hours to post a comment, only a few seconds, so please review! And to those people who HAVE reviewed, then thanks a lot, of course also to the readers who have placed this story and/or me in their fave's. So thank a lot, but really, please review!**

**Its so easy to write a review yet so hard a story….**

**2/31/2011**

**Hello New Year here I come….**

**Narutonarutolove.**


	13. Chapter 12: Yet to fix

Song of the day: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

**Now to the story! Oh yeah, read my Author Notes, they tell important things, alright? Now, to the story!**

**xOx**

"YOU!"

Everyone in the class looked at Hinata as if she grew a second head, while the teacher looked at her in confusion then shock and realization.

"YOU!" He repeated back.

"You fucking asshole what the fuck are you doing here!?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!?"

"I GO TO SCHOOL HERE! WHAT'S YOU DAMN EXCUSE!?"

"I TEACH HERE BRAT!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"INSOLENT CREATURE!"

"LOOKS WHO TALKING SNAKE ASS!"

**(A/N: a rather good way to end the chapter, but since its only 100 words, obviously I'm going to keep going!)**

The students watched with bewildered expressions as the new student and teacher threw insults at one another, glaring and sneering fiercely at each other.

It was about thirteen minutes that they both finally ran out of words to insult the other with.

The teacher had unnatural pale skin and long black hair that partially covered his face; his eyes were the slits of snakes.

"Snakey." The blue haired girl said quietly, though her glare never wavered.

The teacher stayed silent, the students not daring to move, they didn't even dare to breath.

After seconds of silent the teacher straighten raked his eyes over the students before falling back towards Hinata.

"Today we will be making a Fume Leaf potion, can anyone answer what can it do? Yes Inuzuka-san?"

The boy from earlier with brown hair and red upside down triangles in his cheeks lowered his arm and answered. "The Fume Leaf potion is a poison potion; it's usually used to coat weapons with, since if you get cut by a weapon that has it, it will slowly eat the area where the cut is located, causing immense pain to the victim. The steam can also be vital, but that is only if it's either freshly brewed or left to mature for a week or so. Its more affective freshly brewed."

"Very good Inuzuka-san."

And so on, the class advanced. Orochimaru and Hinata never stopped glaring at each other, and Hinata had already broken six of her pencils by holding them too hard.

She tensely left the class room and waited by the door for her blond friend, what happened in the class room was already being spread though out the school, unknown to them.

"What was that about Hina?" Ino questioned as she brushed her blond bangs to the side and began walking down the hall with Hinata by her side.

Hinata glared at the floor before sighing and raising her head to look up. "Snakey Ino."

Ino looked confused for a minute before realization dawned on her face. "Ohh, well don't let that ruin your first day of school!" She exclaimed as she put her arm around Hinata's shoulder and grinned. "Have fun! Besides, you took a lot of green from the snake, you should be happy that you fooled him!"

Hinata snorted as her lips twitched with a failing-to-be-suppressed smile. "Well then my dear friend." She paused to open her dark green and blue locker and place her books and book bag inside. "Let's go to lunch and see what that brings us." She grinned.

The blond and blue haired girls entered the cafeteria chattering aimlessly. They spotted a few familiar heads and after gathering a blue tray and food they eagerly walked over to them to tell their first day. "Hi guys!" They both said as they plopped down in the benches of one of the light blue tables.

Temari and Tenten looked up, along with Gaara and Kankuro, the two little brothers of Temari, the same boy from class with two red triangles with his face - and weirdly enough a giant dog next to his feet lying down on the floor – a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and another one with black hair and black eyes.

On Hinata's left was Ino, Temari and an empty seat. In front of her was the boy with blond hair. In front of Ino was Gaara, and in front of Temari was Kankuro.

As soon as she sat down between Ino and the black haired boy, the smile on her face froze, her body tensed, and her skin tingled. She gulped quietly as she took a quick glance at the cafeteria and then at her table. All noises seemed to become mute. '_What's wrong with me? Why do I suddenly feel like this? It's like I felt a couple of nights ago when Neji arrived in Japan. My marking.' _ She reached under the table and began scratching her forearm. '_Daiki said this happens when my mate is close, so that means…'_ Her eyes widened slightly. '_he is in this school!'_

She raised her hand and rubbed the back of her head, desperately trying to ignore the sudden need for blood. She didn't realizes that the boy on her right was scratching his neck were a black marking was. But it didn't miss the attention of a certain red head.

"Hello Hinata-" He glanced at Ino. "Ino." He looked back at Hinata. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog Akamaru." He pointed to each. "And this is Sasuke Uchiha. Guys, this is Hinata Hyuuga." The boys smiled and waved –except Sasuke who out right ignored them except for a quick glance, though his eyes lingered on a blue head- while Hinata raised her hand in a peace sign with a smile.

"You're the new girl right?" Naruto asked as he stuffed his mouth with spaghetti pointedly ignoring the disgusted glances of Gaara and Sasuke.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Yeah, and if you're going to ask what did I do at my last school to get kicked out I'm not telling."

Naruto's face fell from disappointment before it immediately brightened as he spotted a certain soup being placed the food displayers. He grinned as he stood up and ran over to the lunch lady, who didn't look the least surprised at the whiskered boy.

"What they hell…?" Hinata mumbled in confusion as she watched Naruto place three big bowls of ramen unto a tray.

"He's a ramen obsessed freak who can't go one day without it." She looked in surprised at her right towards Sasuke who was looking in amusement at Naruto before shaking his head with a smirk and began eating a green apple.

Hinata made an 'O' shape with her mouth before looking down at her own plate of spaghetti with a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks. '_What the hell is wrong with me why am I blushing?!'_

She looked around the cafeteria before spotting a very familiar head of blond long hair sitting at one of the tables at a corner of the room. With a grin she stood up, getting glances of surprise and confusion, picked up her tray off food and walked towards the blond hair.

Laughing and chatter was heard in the table. There was an empty seat in-between a boy with long blond hair in a high ponytail on the right, and on the left a black haired boy with spiky hair.

Grin still in place she dropped her tray in-between theirs and quickly stood behind the blond haired one and covered his eyes with her hands. "Who is it?"

All activities at the table abruptly halted as they stared at the new comer.

Deidara paused in twisting his fork in his food. "Give me a hint, yeah."

Hinata smirked. "My eyes are like jewels of the night, lighting your path when the sun falls. I hold three races of many, two of them so pure together it is as rare as you getting laid." She grinned at the last words.

Deidara 'hmmed' and made a thinking face before smiling. "What's wrong babe, jealous?"

Hinata snorted in amusement. "Haha, very funny asshole. Guess again."

His smile widened as he placed his own hands in top of hers and took them off, tilting his head back causing the top of his head to rest upon her stomach. "What's hanging Hina?"

Hinata leaned forward and glared at him. "I hate it when your tongues lick me, maybe next time I should just dump them trash and see what you do then." Deidara laughed as he straightened and patted the vacant seat next to him, one which Hinata took, both ignoring the fact the table was still silent. "Can't help it, your skin tastes good."

Hinata scrunched up her nose. "I don't know whether to take that as a threat or a compliment." He looked at her seriously. "Probably both."

They stayed silent for a while, before bursting out laughing. "You!" Hinata said between laughs. "A threat to me, so stupid!"

Still chuckling he answered. "Still the same I see. What brings you here?" He, like Naruto stuffed his mouth with noodles and meatballs.

Hinata began eating her own food, still ignoring the silence at the table. "I got kicked out of my old school; this was the only one that I haven't been banded from. And since I _am_ special, Hizashi and Neji thought it will be good for me to mingle with people like me." Hinata snorted. "People like me, yeah right." She mumbled.

Deidara hummed as he stared at her through a lighting blue eye. "What's your criminal record this time?"

An evil smile stretched on her lips. "Depends where and what. Did I did spent a night in jail this month? Yes, I hit a cop with a spray paint can. When I was let go I was almost thrown back in. I vandalized principle Collins car." She snickered. "Almost got me." Deidara laughed as he ruffled her untamed blue hair. "Honestly, I think you've got the most criminal records than anyone else in this school combined. Congrats, un."

It was then he seemed to notice the many pairs of eyes watching them, he flashed them a sheepish smile. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Hina, these are my friends Kisame ." He pointed to a guy with blue skin and shark like features. "Itachi Uchiha and his cousin Madara Tobias Uchiha, but we call him Tobi." He pointed towards a teen with his black hair in a low ponytail and black eyes, and then towards the teen sitting on Hinata's left. "Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, Konan and Sasori." Each of them, a teen with white hair slicked back, another with a mask covering half of his face, one that was surprisingly green and his head between a venus trap, one side of his face white and the other black. The other had red hair and piercings all over his face and the girl had blue hair with an origami flower, and the last one had red hair also with tan skin.

It was Hidan who talked first. "Fuck off girlie, this is no place for someone like you." He said as he looked at her through pink eyes.

Hinata glared. "Go bleach your roots asshole(when she says roots she means his hair, to go bleach it. Got that from Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury)." She snapped, her response causing the users of the table to laugh.

"Haha, she got you good Hidan." Kisame said as he grinned, showing sharp teeth, though Hinata was not intimidated.

Hidan scowled and glared hotly at him but before he could respond Deidara cut him off. "Guys, this is Hinata Hyuuga, un." He gazed at Hidan, "And for your information, she is 17 years old with the most criminal records you'd find on someone her age, yeah!" He declared, as if proud of that notice.

Pein, the one with many piercings spoke. "What did you do to get criminal records?"

"Many things." Was the response.

Slowly chatter was made at the table, while Deidara and the new comer Hinata talked never ending, until Konan directed her a question. "Hinata."

Hinata lifted her head from looking at her plate which she was finishing to look at the other blue haired girl. "Yeah?"

"What are you? What's your story?" This got the attention from everyone else. The immediately silenced and once again their attention were on Hinata.

Deidara looked uncomfortable while Hinata looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean?" But before Konan or anyone else for that matter, could respond Deidara piped in. "Who wants pudding, yeah?" He blurted out while abruptly standing up from the bench. It was clearly obvious he was trying to avoid something, by the fake smile plastered on his face and nervous look in his visible eye.

Konan glared at Deidara for interrupting her before giving her attention back at Hinata. "What's your story, and what are you. I'll start. I have the ability to-" She paused to take her napkin. "Make anything out of paper, touching or without touching." She glanced at Zetsu's napkin who sat in front of Deidara, and suddenly the napkin began floating in the air and began changing. A Dog, rose, Lily, flamingo, Crane and a few others before it drifted back unto the table, pointedly ignoring Zetsu's glare. "My father was a man who pulled my mom in an Alley and raped her. She had me as a result. Never knew him, and don't plan to any time soon. She died at when I was two years old, so I was sent to live with my aunt. I met Nagato and Yahiko there. When I was twelve I came here." She raised a pierced eyebrow. "What's your story and what are you."

"Hey, hey who wants to paint Itachi's hair pink?!" Deidara interrupted again, pulling out red and white hair dye. Where he got it from, they didn't know.

Itachi looked up from his tray (everyone seems to be looking up from their food!) and narrowed his black eyes. "You even suggest again painting my hair that atrocious color again I'll dunk your hands in a tank full of piranhas and then nail them to the floor."

Deidara huffed and glared moodily at a lone meatball, rolling it over his tray. Hinata smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's cool Deidara." She said softly.

She had realized that he was trying to evade her from answering the question Konan asked. She was a bit touchy about the subject of her parents, and as much as she didn't want to admit it; she was touched that Deidara would stick up for her like that.

She took her hand of his shoulder and settled her attention of Konan. "My parents died when I was little. I've been in and out of Orphanages ever since. I got on my own for a while, and then went to find my remaining family, the brother of my dad. After that I got my own house and lived there ever since with my three best friends." She turned around and pointed to the table she came from. "Ino, Tenten and Temari." She turned back around towards the table. "As for what I am? Well…" She trailed off.

She opened her mouth, but before she could answer; the spiky haired boy next to her suddenly bolted up from his seat. "Oh no! Tobi's going to be late for class! Bye Hinata-chaann!"

And he left.

Hinata stared dumbly at his seat before looking at Itachi. "What was that about?"

He shrugged his shoulders before standing up and grabbing his tray and left, but not before giving her a wary glance.

Hinata looked at Sasori, who had sat next to Tobi. "Did I say something?"

Sasori shook his head before leaving as well.

She stared at his retreating back before blinking. "You guys are fucking weird. What the hell am I? A fricking wall?"

It was then she noticed everyone else at the table were looking at Sasori and Itachi's retreating backs with confused eyes. "What's wrong with those two?" Hidan asked.

Before anyone could as so much think of an answer the bell rang.

Hinata shook her head as she watched the retreating backs of the group of seventeen and eighteen year olds. The only one who still sat at the table was Deidara who was sighing. "Well, I got to go Hina. See ya later, un."

"Uh, yeah. See ya later Dei-dei."

The halls were deserted when Deidara arrived where The Akatsuki was standing.

After a while standing there, they all turned their attention to the blond haired boy. "What, un?"

Pein walked over to him. "Something is wrong with that girl Deidara. Her chakra is strong. Itachi and Sasori told us that when she came they felt the urgency to get away from her as far and fast as possible. What is she Deidara? How do you know her?"

Deidara seemed torn over telling the truth and running away. But he leaned against the lockers and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "She is what she is, un. She's a dangerous girl. My little sister Ino met Hinata in an orphanage." He paused. "Itachi, do you remember nine years ago, un? Do you remember your company's rival, The Hyuuga Corporation? How the CEO was murdered along with his wife, he had a kid? They had people after them because their kid was a rare thing to find outside here in this world, instead of being protected by a clan and stuff. They were brutally murdered. The kid was never found by the cops. "He furrowed his eyebrows. "Just disappeared, like into thin air." He demonstrated with his hands.

"That doesn't answer the question Deidara." Sasori said in a monotone voice.

Deidara glared. "I'm getting to that Danna." He huffed in annoyance. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, un." He ignored his glare. "The CEO's name was Hyuuga Hiashi, but after he died, his twin brother Hyuuga Hizashi took over the company. Six years later, BAM! Hiashi's kid appears. No one really knows who she is, because you don't really see her with her uncle and remaining family, yeah."

"When people hear Hyuuga Hinata, they think it's just a distant relative or something. But in reality, she is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, the missing heir of the Hyuuga Corporation." He paused and sighed. he stayed silent for a while.

"Do you know what a Hokuro is?" He asked abruptly.

The group looked at themselves in confusion, but it was Itachi who answered. "A hokuro is almost unheard of. They are both werewolf and vampire. Their so rare because they're not half and half. Instead they are 100 percent of each, purebloods on both sides. They leave secretly somewhere, but it's not known where exactly. They are known to be unnaturally strong, possessive, have a tendency to hold grudges and are very protective of their mates." He recited as he was reading out of a book.

"Smart ass." Deidara grumbled. "What are you? A fucking encyclopedia or some shit?-sigh- Yeah well, Hinata is a hokuro. And when a hokuro's mate is nearby, they send a warning aura unconsciously to any that can sense it, usually its vampires and werewolves because they are more sensitive so it's a warning to stay away. Since Hina is the best friend of my sister, I've already learned how to block that sense around her. But since Itachi and Sasori haven't been in the presence of a hokuro, and they are both vampires, they don't know how to block that warning, un."

"What about Tobi?" Kisame asked leaning against the lockers also. "He didn't look like he wanted to get away from her."

Deidara nodded his head. "That's because Tobi is only half-vampire. It's not as strong for him as to a full blood."

"How do you know all this?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Like I said, Hina is the best friend of my sister. I've gone to her house, stayed there even. I know a lot, un."

"So basically that white eyed bitch is rare shit, and people want her because of that?" Hidan asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but Hinata didn't know much about her heritage. Now she does, she's more than capable now than before at defending herself, yeah. She's a mage too, so imagine that, yeah!" He grinned.

They all nodded their heads. "Well, let's go. We will an keep an eye on her." Pein stated with another nod.

"Hai!"

"Open to page 22 of your text books."

Hinata stared at her notebook, ignoring the teacher that talked. She took a glance at a seat in the left front of the class, where Sasuke sat. She tapped the point of her pencil against the book with furrowed eyebrows.

She shook her head as if trying to throw all the thoughts in her head away. '_Will you stop thinking about him? Pay attention!' _

She looked back down at her notebook and gasped in shock, her eyes widened in horror when she realized she what she had written. _'Sasuke? What the hell?!'_ She quickly took the eraser on her desk and desperately rubbed it on the letters. '_Will you snap out of it?!'_

She didn't realize the object of her thoughts was doing the same exact thing.

**xOx**

**Ok! The next chapter will have more Sasuke and Hinata, maybe…I'm writing a new story! This is a preview!**

…

"_**Is there something about me that interests you?"**_

_**His gaze shifted to her face as he stared at her before they traveled back to her bare shoulder where her ANBU tattoo was. She realized he wasn't going to ask, so for some reason, she felt compelled answer his unasked question. "It symbolizes being part of a strong group, it's like a ranking."**_

…

_**She was taken out of her mussing when he hesitantly picked up his book and as soon as he began reading again the door opened and a girl with red hair in a side ponytail entered and sat next to him, giving Zora a questioning look. "Hello." She greeted uncertainly. "My name is Lily Evans." Lily stuck out her hand. "What's yours?"**_

_**Zora stared at the red headed girl's hand as if at any moment it would turn into something and rip her arm off, so she made no movement to shake it. "Zora Uchiha."**_

_**Lily smiled slightly before blinking in confusion. "Zora Uchiha? Isn't that the name of the new teacher?"**_

…

_**Severus and Lily stared at the black haired girl. "But that's impossible." Stated Lily the Griffindor. "You're at least our age!"**_

_**Zora shook her head slightly and pointed to a brown suitcase on the floor in the corner, in which read Professor A.Z Uchiha**_

"_**Merlin." Lily mumbled, staring at both Zora and the suitcase in awe. "Just how old are you?"**_

_**Zora's eye's narrowed in annoyance. "I'm fifteen, is there a problem with that?" Now she was hanging out with Itachi too long.**_

…

_**Lily smiled kindly, the anger vanishing immediately. "Hello Remus, how are you?" She gestured with her hand towards the seat in front of her, which was next to Zora, in which he took hesitantly. "I'm alright, how about you?"**_

"_**I'm fine." The read head girl looked towards Zora, but gasped when she saw blood red eyes.**_

_**Zora gave her a questioning look. "What?"**_

_**Severus looked curiously at the Uchiha, but his eyes also widened when he caught sight of red.**_

"_**Y-your eyes." Lily whispered, while Remus just stared at her the same way Severus was.**_

…

_**Flashback**_

"_**If I'm not mistaken, Hokage-sama-" He noticed her voice was still blank, it was a bit unnerving. "Magic does not exist."**_

"_**But, that is where you are wrong, my dear."Albus said kindly with amusement.**_

…

"_**Have you contacted the Fuhrer about this?" The third hokage nodded his head. "Yes, he approves." Zora tipped her head forwards in acknowledgment. "Can you explain me more about this…magic?"**_

_**Sarutobi puffed out smoke."If I tell you, you will have to accept the mission."**_

_**Zora stayed silent for a while before inclining her head. "I accept."**_

…

_**Once he finished the blocks began flipping and shifting, clinking and clanking, until it created an arch, and through there, she stared in amazement at all the wizards and witches walking by. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."**_

…

_**Ollivander came back with a thin box in his hands. "Try this one, 9 inches phoenix feather good for transfigurations." **_

_**Carefully Zora took the stick with her right hand, when she remained immobile the old man frowned. "Well go on, give it a wave."**_

…

"_**Curious…" He murmured softly as he slowly shifted the box in his hands. "Very curious, what is your name?"**_

…

_**Ollivander nodded. "It is a very curious thing Akane Zora Uchiha. This wand has been in my family for generations, and is the only wand that was made when this shop opened, and is still here. It is very curious, for this wand has two cores, instead of one. The wand chooses the wizard…It's not clear why…."**_

…

"_**There are very interesting things in the world, that just so happens to be one of them."**_

…

**What do you guys think!? Please leave a review!**

Click this button here

V

V

V

And discover the meaning of life


End file.
